Splatoon: Agents of INK Book 1
by Russelllnking
Summary: Follow the stories of Agent 3 and his fellow agent squad, even listen to the Octolings too. Enjoy the adventure and try not to get splatted as well.
1. Prologe

Chapter 1

 **R**

 **u**

 **s**

 **s**

 **s**

 **e**

 **l**

If you are listening you are already in danger. I only have a few hours so listen to what I am about to tell you with my fellow agents and I. All of inkopolis is in danger and we could be its last hope.

There is an apartment A3, go in the room and move the book shelf down. There you'll find a spare gun called "Hero shot" don't get your hopes up it's a replica. Put on the spare suit if it don't fit make it fit, it will protect you. It will keep you protected but don't be a wannabe and hold it for yourself, they will be on your trail in a couple of weeks, so the limit is a week and pass the note to another inkling. If you don't they will find you and take you out. I have full confident you'll be fine. Splat on and don't let them win. You'll know when you see them. I wish you the best.


	2. Chapter 1- History time

Chapter 1

 **R**

 **u**

 **s**

 **s**

 **s**

 **e**

 **l**

 **l**

So where was I oh right, my back story (Hold up Agent 5, I'm getting to it) My name is Russell Bismuth, a protector to inkopolis, known to the inklings as Agent 3. I haven't told anyone because of the trouble could be fallen upon them. But I didn't become Agent 3 because I wanted to… no it was because I had a second chance.

When I was born my mother told me I was lucky because I was born on the day the great war ended (not the year Agent 5 I'm not old). I have four tentacle ponytail but it looks more like the end of a ink strike which is normally blue and I have greens eyes. My family live on an island called "Sardine Island", its not the best place but it was home playing 2vs2 back at home. Everything was great for a couple of years. When the day I almost reached human form my parent announced that a new member is joining the Bismuth Family. I was excited thinking I was going to have a little brother to splat around like my older brother Ranger did to me when I was younger. Finally the day came and when I saw the baby it was a girl. So much for splatting. My new sister had the normal hair most of the inkling girls have but has the cut of her hair shorter. My mother has her hair around her face that stops at her cheeks. My dad most of the times has his glasses on so I really can't see his eyes but he has his hair combed back. Finally my brother Ranger most of the times wears a hat backwards with three tentacles sticking out in the front. It was my 16th birthday when my dad gave me 3 tickets. I began examining the tickets just as Dad explains that the island is special because with out this island nobody would get any food. I looked up to him confused.

"What does this mean?"

"It means Russell that you and your brother and sister are moving to inkopolis."my dad said. I looked down the anger filled my mind to what they are doing but then it came to a shock that my parents… there own flesh and blood are sending there kids away. I looked up, threw the tickets, and ran out the door. I swore as I ran out the door my mom yelled out my name. I ran and ran till I reached the beach on the other side of the island. I kneeled down with tears and sweat racing down my face hitting the sandy beach. I did want to go to inkopolis but as a family ALL of us living there. I punched the sand to calm me down. Then I saw the water, I was thinking about running in and finishing myself off but, I looked up at bright moon in the night, the stars twinkling at night. Then I felt something in my chest, not pain but guilt. As if I shouldn't go in the water. I stood up wiping my eyes with the grains of sand hitting my face from my hand. Something told me to go to inkopolis, I don't know what but I had a feeling maybe I can help.


	3. Chapter-2 A new start?

Chapter 2

 **R**

 **u**

 **s**

 **s**

 **s**

 **e**

 **l**

 **l**

As we my brother and my sister enter inkopolis outskirts it looks like everyone was having a good time. Riding the train to our stop called "Sandy Seashore" I was a little confused it was across the beach, but it wasn't that it was because it look like a lot of money was put into it. My sister ran of ahead to the doors and ran in the lobby. Ranger and I both looked at each other and at the same time called out "MADISON". She is 6 ½ year old now cant she just relax and take her stuff up. She left everything with us but the only thing she took was her little doll. Some day I am going to take her roller and splat her, I don't care it is her color I'm going to splat her with it. We entered the lobby and there was a shrimp there.

"Hello there you must be the Bismuth siblings your parents told me that you'll be getting here. I am Percy, I am the supervisor and owner of Sandy's Towers"

"Thanks Percy, can you show us to our rooms please."

"Right this way" He went to the stairs. As we followed Madison jumped up and down and asking Percy when will we get to the rooms. He stopped at A3 spun around facing us. "So Russell can you step down and take your key?"

"I want the room that I see the city high" Madison pleaded. Ranger and I chuckled.

I took the key from Percy and gave a nod to him. "Thank you, Percy" I said and walked into my new room. It was not bad a simple kitchen to hallway to bedroom apartment. I set down my stuff at the bedroom, a already-made bed was there with a note on it. I picked it up and words written down…

"Dear Russell, Take care of your family and watch out for your sister, she is young ohh... I am so worried but she has you and Ranger. Your father and I are so proud of you. We may not be there but our love for you is there Russell. Take care my hero…

Love Mom"

I wiped my eyes in the alone bedroom. I wished I didn't cry but it was a letter from mom. I put the card to the side and began to unpack.


	4. Chapter 3- Gotta catch that Train!

Chapter 3

 **R**

 **u**

 **s**

 **s**

 **e**

 **l**

 **l**

Running outside the lobby with my splattershot in my hand (stop looking at me like that you guys so what that I broke the rules everyone does that) I pulled out my card as I heard the train said out loud "Inkopolis plaza next stop turf war will start soon" I got into the train but I looked back to my brother holding my sister running as well. I started to move to the back of the train to help my siblings get on. As soon as I was getting closer to the end I tripped and hit the ground. The other inklings turned at the front looked back at me as the ones near me looked down at alarm while another laughed. I got up fast and moved a bit more to get thru. I made it to the back of the train and went thru the back entrance. There I spotted Ranger and Madison running from behind. I called out "Common guys hurry!" When I thought anything couldn't get worse, the train began to move. Great I spoke to myself, I extended my hand out to Ranger and Madison. They looked as if they was going to made it when the train kicked in. I almost fell of the train but I got a hold of the rail to keep balance. I looked back to Ranger and Madison as they was getting smaller and smaller from my view till I couldn't see them anymore.

I sat down in a open seat covering my head cant believing what happened. Now I was really alone… I hated it. I didn't want to be alone. As I thought maybe I should jump off the train and run back a inkling in a suit like a flight attendance was on the train and spoke out "Hello Everyone I am Kelly here to wish you all a splatoonic day, everyone seems to be knowing what to do today…"Then she stood and look at me "Attention everyone we have a new inkling here on the train. Would you sir the one that is new please stand and show yourself to the inklings here and tell you name" I didn't want to but I felt like 68 eyes was looking at me, I stood up anyways. "My name is Russell. Russell Bismuth" I heard a couple of inklings giggle, I knew it was possibly the ones that laugh when I fell.

Kelly with her arms wide "Welcome to Inkopolis, Russell Bismuth. Please enjoy your time here and splat on." I quickly sat down. Why did it all of a sudden turn into a school day I spoke in my head. I looked back at the window hoping Ranger and Madison gets here soon.


	5. Chapter 4-Let's Jump there

Chapter 4

R

a

n

g

e

r

As my brother completely ditched us from this morning, I'm covered in sweat and Madison as well (Agent 3 quit making faces of me or I will splat you myself). The train was gone and there was nothing we could do. Madison looked up at me covered in sweat as well. She really wanted to be in the turf war today. I looked at her and said "C'mon we'll catch the next one." We started walking back when she stood still for a moment and said "Jump."

"What?" I turned to her, she looked at me "Lets squid jump" I shrugged I'm really not a fan of squid jumping especially in battle but jumping cross the city we'll be lucky not to hit any of the building. I gave a nod, if we do this we will be crashing down where ever he is.

Madison pulled out her tablet and typed down Russell's ID. As soon as she hit locate she founded his location in inkplaza. She looked up to me and give me a smile. I smiled back. We aimed our way and picked a right timing to jump. I looked at Madison a we was about to fly across.

WHOOSH!

The ground was gone and we jumped, as I looked down the inklings look so small and the buildings I was flying passed them. It felt great but also scary at the same time. I felt a tap on my back shoulder and Madison said "Ranger open you arms it feels like your really flying." Sometimes I don't know what goes in her head so I opened them. (Agent 3 stop it I didn't pee my shorts) It felt good, scary but good. Then I saw it, Inkplaza. It was amazing a big bright TV over some fast food restaurant. To my left looked like some stores.. (Hey lets you guys know I never changed my clothes cause of my abilities... what.. stop giving faces) Then I saw some large tower that was standing tall. I was so distracted by the bright colors of the plaza when I looked down and saw Russell... Coming in hot! "Russell look out!"I screamed.

But due to my brothers lack of speed he looked up as we were plummeting at his face just 15 feet away.

CRASH! I landed with a hard thud and a another at my back. All I saw was a bright light and rings in the air, i shook myself to shake it off and looked around. Some off the inklings looked alarm by the sudden drop we just pulled off, but most of them ran off to the tower. That must be where the turf wars gotta be. I got up as my sister rolled off, she got up and looked at if nothing had happened to her. I guess Russell and I must have been her soft landing cause I feel like I got hit by a truck. I turned to Russell and he was knocked out. Like as if he was taking a long nap. I put him on a bench and made it look like he fell asleep. Though it didnt look real I put a sign on his chest saying "I didn't have any sleep don't bug meh. Thanks." I turned back to Madison as she asked "Is Russell gonna be okay?"

"Yes he will be fine.." I pulled out my favorite splattershot jr. "and now when he wakes and finds us already with money lets rub it in his face for ditching us" Then my sister gave a cold stare. Guess I shouldn't have said that, but I thought quickly "Then we say its a joke bro, c'mon lets do this already."We ran into the tower for some turf war fun.


	6. Chapter 5- The Control Tower

Chapter 5

 **R**

 **u**

 **s**

 **e**

 **l**

 **l**

I come out of the train embarrassed and annoyed to what that girl Shelly or whatever her name is did to me. I took a deep breath and as I got off the train, I heard a voice but it sound something like " _Brush-kill nuke souts_ " But then I heard some gasps and some inklings moved out of the way… away from me. I looked up and all I saw was my brother and sister coming at me… face first!

I woke up from a major headache and looked around. I found myself sitting on a bench in the plaza. I was confused not knowing what happened then I remembered my brother and sister landing on me. I noticed the paper on my chest and took a look at it. I Know that it was Ranger his hand writing is horrible. I crushed the paper and ran into the tower. I remember that from the tour guide teaching me about the floor in inkplaza. I went thru the doors and there was a jellyfish holding a pad with a pen on it. He looked up at me and asked "Welcome to Turf Tower, I am Jels. Would you like to join a turf war now." I nodded and he took me to a platform with a tube over it.

He putted on his goggles and then a felt something pulling me up. The ink on the platform I was standing on floated up and as I followed the ink pellets floating it wasn't just floating it was being sucked into the tube. He gave me a waving goodbye and I shot up the tube. Telling you going thru that tube felt like a roller coaster but with no seat beats. Then the tube became a longer and bigger tube, soon the tube got transparent and I saw the battle going on in a place that looked like a skate park. I saw a battle going on between colors yellow and purple. It looked intense nothing how it was back at home. Just as I looked back to my distention more ink flowed in and then three other squids came in. They turned to me, nodded and turned back.

Then there was a bright light, and I heard birds, water and a horn? As I popped out of the ink, I looked around the salty air filled my lungs. It felt like home. No I told myself now its turf war gotta look good today. I looked around a little more and noticed the crane moving and the seagulls flying thru the air, and squawking. I looked at the resurrection platform I was in it was orange but in a brighter color. Then the other inklings on my team popped up, a girl had a paint brush with a cameo hat with a thick looking burgundy sweater with combat boots, another was a boy and he had a pyro mask on with black jacket and gray and green sneakers with a golden aerospray and the last one was a girl with a regular white t-shirt with pink shoes and white headphones. She turned to me and said "Welcome to the orange team nooby. I am Orange, Over there is L.L. and the girl is Angelia."

"Hello team orange. I'm Russell, and I am no noob."


	7. Chapter 6-Time to prove your part

Chapter 6

R

U

S

S

E

L

"Wait your not a noob? Then why are you new here, I never seen you before." Orange said. But before I could answer the annocement went off. Angelia tapped me on the sholder "Then prove it."

"Ready"…

"GO!"

As the game started, I tripped over Orange's foot and was heading strait to the ground. Just then Orange ink hit the floor breaking my fall. Orange jumped over me and shot on ahead. "See what I told you guys A NOOB!" I got back up and moved forward, Orange made her way where the heart of battle while L.L. took a sharp left to a narrow hall. Angelia took her right and fell into a medium floor at the bottom with small crates in the middle. I decided to follow Orange's ink. I saw her on top of high ledge with her splatter-scope. She splatted some inking with a direct hit. I moved forward not letting her distract me, I had to get the score up and splat some inklings at it too. I looked to my left and I saw L.L. take on a girl with a brush, she had a baseball cap, with a yellow green sweater and red shoes. I moved back reality I cant let the fighting distract me. I had to focus. Not like my sister had anything to focus that. Ow. That hurt. (A random civilian hit me) I have to continue the battle, Ranger is looking at me because I spoke of our sister.

Back to the battle, I came face to face with a girl inkling that has white orange shoes, collar shirt and glasses, her weapon. A bucket?! I laughed out loud "A bucket seriously, wow I really scared by that thing. Did you bring your pail with that too?" She gave me a cold stare and in a flash blue ink flew out of the bucket. I moved away but late, it caught my right leg and telling you this... it hurts. I turned to shoot at her and hit her directly at her face. One of the blue team members in a school girl outfit but with a barber-hat and a Luna Blaster stop and immediately jumped away. "Blue, Logan back to spawn point, Marian was hit."

"WHAT!" said the one just a few feet from splatting me he had a pair of goggles, with a white tee and gray selves, purple shoes with a green jellyfish on the back side, and weapon was a Krack-on Roller. He looked to his left and noticed Marian. He jumped his way back to the spawn point too. "I'm here now Vandelma, Logan jump here NOW. Marian was hit in the face!" Then I looked up and saw this Logan guy land at his spawn point. He had one of those trucker hats, with a camo sweater, and brown sneakers. I looked back at Marian, and I fell back. She had a missile attached to her back and she had a evil angry face staring at me in my eyes. I felt a sweat drop roll by my cheek and she pushed on her pad. The missile launched in the air and started to plummet down...

to me!

I turned to make a break for it, a blue burst bomb flew over me landing just a few meters away. I looked back at Marina, she had another burst bomb ready. I had no where to go. I looked up and there was the ink-strike saying hello and wanting to give me a hug. "Aw man!"

I hate getting splatted but to be stuck with a inkling and her ink-strike but as her weapon as a BUCKET! I'm a big whoop back a home, my friend will remember this. (Agent 5 please I couldn't do anything the burst bomb blasted behind me and I didn't want to run into her. I was more like "fine I'll let you get me this time" type of strategy) I got back up from the spawn platform and moved my way to Orange. Then an announcement made everyone pause for a second "One minute remaining".

I definitely didn't want to encounter Marian again.50 seconds left. I found her in her spot again in high ground and she splatted somebody again. I jumped to the side and moved to the large platform with large metal crates and a crane moving side to side. 34 secound left. I painted the ground and nobody was there, like as if they just left this area unattended. 20 seconds left. I was on my way up when I here Orange call out "Hey not yet!" I didn't listen to her she probably wanna the area to paint for herself. I pushed forward and painting everywhere. 10 seconds left, suddenly I felt some great force hit me, but not a blue force like a power-up.

6

I climbed my way up the crates and felt the special should be released.

4

I pulled out my burst bombs and threw it everywhere at the area I was at.

2

I threw my last bit of special and fired some more.

1

I gave one last bomb throw to a blue mark.

SPLAT!

0

Yes I thought to myself I got the last splat.

A cat came up out of nowhere, I looked at him. As I turned to Orange, "Why is there a cat here?"

"He is Judd the Cat, he is the judge of all turf wars that go on here." I thought this city is cool and all, first the team calling you a noob, next was the crazy-bucket girl, and now a cat judging the game. What's next a car running on salt water, Ha. This city shouldn't be called Inkoplolis, more like Crazopolis.

He pulled out two flags and it matches our colors team. He put them on his back and say... "meow" But some how I understood "The winner of this turf war is...", Orange had her fingers crossed, as the opposite team stood there quietly and a bit worried. "meow" which meant "The Orange Team"


	8. Chapter 7- Odd Old People these days

Chapter 7

 **R**

 **U**

 **S**

 **S**

 **E**

 **L**

 **L**

"Listen to me Russell, you did good today. But you got to be more alert." Orange said. After 4 matches with the Orange team it was good with them, we was on a winning streak. Outside of the Tower in Inkplaza, it was sunset and I said my goodbyes to the Orange team. I stretched out and yawned, a good day it was. As I was about to head home to the train when I saw a vending machine on the side of the tower. I was going to continue my way but I found myself heading to the vending machine. I took a look at the snacks inside, not much was there. I was hungry and it was a 40 minute ride back home. As I looked on in the machine, I saw in the reflection something with big eyes was watching me. I turned and in a sewer pipe was this dark figure, looks like that elf Gollum from Lord of the Sinks. (C'mon guys he did look like it, he just needed to say was precious)

I couldn't tell, but a voice came out of the shadowy creature in the sewer pipe. "Excuse me sir, I've seen each inklings in the turf wars not much of them have the tradition, but you seem like a promising turf battler. You knew what you did to Marian, and you didn't swim away."

I thought to myself awe great here's the embarrassing part. "You must have heard of the Great Zap Fish" As he pointed up to the tower. I looked at it. "Dude that a tower, not no Great Zap Fish."

"Exactly! It has been missing and if we don't find it soon, there wont be any turf wars. We'll all lose power."  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA" I said " What makes you think you can say we, I've got to go home."

"Yes, yes. I understand you go home, come back and go home as like today but when the next time there's no turf war don't cry to me."

As he was about to disappear I called out "Wait! I'll help, but do you know how is behind all of this?"

He looked back at me "I do know who is behind all of this. Come with me if you want to prove yourself what's the problem here." He disappear in the pipe.

I pulled out my Inkpod and texted Ranger _"Dude something came up got to go don't text back."_

I put my phone away, took a running start, jumped in the air and turned squid into the pipe of this mysterious odd… whatever he was.


	9. Chapter 8- Captured Zapfish

Chapter 8

 **O**

 **C**

 **T**

 **E**

 **V**

 **A**

So I just speak to this microphone and the listener can hear what I am saying. Ok. I am Octeva, I haven't been listening to the story so far because we are caught up in a tight situation, now I am… Ow hey! (What cant tell them yet fine, I'll go on how it started….

I was coming back to the octo-lands with the great zapfish at hand. (Not really at my hand I would've been turned to a callie-marie… Hahaha… guys, no… you're no fun) I came upon the throne of Octavio. He was at his DJ station making some sweet beats.

"What's up, Octavio?"

"That's DJ Octavio to you Octeva" He snapped. "Aw c'mon can you be less then a grumpy old crab look what we brought you." I said he turn at me then saw what me and my fellow Octarian team has brought. He looked at us then the package and jumped with joy. "Wooohooo. Finally we got it, we got it." He removed the blanket and it shows the great zapfish in a large fish bowl. "Hahaha soon all of inkopolis will be mine…."

I quickly jumped to his side "Not only that we got more." One of my fellow octarians removed another blanket and there it shows little zapfish. DJ Octavio chuckled with delight "This is perfect, and there no hope for the inklings now! How many did you get?"

"We got at least 31 DJ Octavio"

"That all the power of Inkopols! Now I know nothing can stop us" He was so happy one moment then he had anger all across his face "except for that blasted Cuttlebarf, thinks he know what to do he is an old man now, he cant even fight."

DJ Octavio walked back to his chair behind the station. "If the old man is smart he would NOT mess up my plans. Octeva rest for now. Tomorrow is another day closer to see inkopolis to fall"


	10. Chapter 9- Recuited

Chapter 9

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I came out at the end of the pipe, and sudden cold air hit me. As I looked around it was foggy a bit but not too much. I saw a wooden looking cheap house or something. Reminds me of this old dog toy Ranger had when we was younger, though he lost the dog toy but he kept the house of it. Its has been sitting in the attic for years and when I go up to get the Christmas ordainments I see it sitting there, heck I even saw some rats living in it. They were so civilize that they greeted me with a hello and fly soup. (Oh stop it I killed them a couple of days later after the incident.)

Then the Gollum man showed up behind the doghouse. Then I saw him completely, he was inkling like me, and he had a blue cap, with rag clothes. I guessing he possibly haven't taking any baths.

"Welcome to the Octo Valley! I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, Leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!" He said while giving a peace sign with his fingers.

"Wait you mean Captain Cuttlefish, the one that stop the Great Turf War?!" I said shocked with my mouth on the ground.

"Yes, lets continue shall we… forget the mess back there I normally don't get vistors as much." For an old man it must be tuff living all alone. He is something, huh?

"Now where was I, The Great Zapfish is gone and nobody wants to believe me. But I do believe it was the work of the Octarians!"

"The Octarians, yeah I've seen them back at my old home."I said

"Then I guess you got here on time they are after revenge for their defeat that was 100 years ago. I remember we used to work as one but since the sea level rose, the peace was broken. I have been keeping a close eye on the octarians…until they stole the great zapfish right under my poor nose." I nodded and said "No worries Cap'n, I admire you when my grandfather told me stories of the Turf war. I'll help get back the zapfish" Cap'n Cuttle fish turn around and said "Good then, I have special gear that can help you on your journey"

"Alright sweet." I gave a smile. He disappear behind his house and came back a few secounds later with a headset that has a pair of earpieces with large pointy shapes jutting out to the sides, connected by two thin bars that curve around the back of the head. Though the shapes on the earpieces appear to be cone-shaped, they are actually flat they must be great at listening to my music. The headset is mostly black with small sections of lime green on the earpieces, which also have glowing blue lights. Which looked the jacket looked as if it was a form-fitting black jacket with a large collar and a bright yellow safety vest worn over it. At the wearer's left hip hangs two small accessories, one gray and squid-shaped with a light blue outline that seems to glow, and the other red, oval-shaped, and reflective. Now that was style. and a pair of black sneakers with small sections of lime green trim, as well as larger areas of lime green toward the back. They have a black strap about halfway down, and blue lights at the top. I was stunned at the suit. I was fresh and who wouldn't wear this. Cap'n Cuttlefish turned away, guess to give some privacy.

To be honest when I wore the suit it felt super light and smooth. As if I wore it my 'n Cuttlefish turned back at me "Alright it seems to fit perfectly". Then he muttered "Hand-me downs from Agents 1 and 2, fits well."

"What was that Cap'n?"

"N-Nothing just a flash back of good jolly memories" surprised as he said that."Now I will give you a name so our enemies don't know who you are now known as **_Agent 3._** Let no one not even your family know who you are, they could be in danger if they know." I shrugged "Agent 3, so I guess I'm the new on the team now huh?" Then Cap'n snapped "Your no noob if you are good on you weapon" Just then he threw a gun at me. I snatched it in the air. It glistened in the sunlight, a strange weapon it was. It matched the suit I wore with blue neon lights glowing as soon as I grabbed it. "This is the Hero Shot. It will help you since you have already mastered as automatic. I noticed a roller and a charger weapon on the side same colors like my weapon. "What about those?" As I pointed. He looked at the weapons and said "Those are Agents 1's and 2's weapons."

"Ok."I nodded "Right Cap'n, now lets get that zapfish."

"The lairs to get the zapfish are invisible, you'll have to ink the entrances to find it." I moved forward. There was a empty space in a perfectly square floor. I walked forward, still wish I didn't.

CLANK!

"Ow...I think I found it" I rubbed my toes a bit not stubbed badly but I was good. I shot the empty spot and a pot showed up. "Cap'n are you sure this is the entrance and not something that will give them fried squid."

"Honestly you can't believe on that, 3. I wouldn't do that, though crab cakes or biscuits would be nice."

"That isn't helping." As I climbed up the pot, I hear him call out "Good luck Agent 3. You can save Inkopolis." I turned back to him giving him a thumbs up and jumped into the pot.


	11. Chapter 10- Octotrooper Hideout

Chapter 10

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"Ow. Hot! Hot! Hot!" I can out of the resurrection platform. "Cap'n didn't tell me those things steam up when you go in it." Waving arms in air like I just don't care (What my arms was hot and stuff, stop staring back to the story) I took a look at the area. In the hideout seems more like on top of rooftops. Great the city smell is getting to me again.I was in a narrow roof and I see a light at a distance. Must be where the zapfish must be, or just a very bright light. I looked down on the edge of the building and found some weird circle on the floor but matched my ink color. Soon I heard a familiar voice.

"Give 'em heck, Agent 3" said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Cap'n problem I am stuck in a building roof with this strange pool of ink there."

"Is it in your ink?" I looked back at it. "Yeah?"

"Turn squid on it, my boy! it's a Launchpad. It will take you to your destination, or land you somewhere. It's a mystery." I jumped in the air and turned squid. Hoping that I would get to the zapfish in one shot but where's the fun in that. I dipped into the pad and in seconds, I jumped high to one of the building to the right. "Watch out Agent 3. Octotroopers dead ahead!"

There was three octotroopers, I moved forward by throwing a Splat Bomb. I took out the one at the back while the other positioned himself, as I got closer I saw the octotrooper, he was riding in a car with a tube sticking out of it. Guess that's how they'll shoot me. I saw there appearance (Agents you know how they looked and when you first saw them, When I did I lost all appetite that night) it was like someone chopped of their own tentacle and it came to live with legs, eyes and a mouth, Yuck.

The one in the front shouted out "Inkling is here. Terminate at once." He shot at me. I was able to dodge out of the way and splatted him before he could shot another but as I looked for the other he wasn't there. He must've been splatted with his friend

I painted up a ramp and made my way up and found another but with a protective base in front. "Quick 3, Dive in to the ink and hide yourself. I believe you know what to do?" I dove under the ink and appeared behind the octotrooper from behind.

SPLAT!

I got him. Just then a lauchpad appeared. I went to it and got launched again. I landed in the building in front of me. I already saw three octotroopers on the boxes. They think high ground can save them…. They thought right.

I threw another splat bomb high in the air and advanced my way forward. I destroyed the boxes that the octotroopers were at and stopped in the middle of the octotroopers. They laughed as they knew they would splat me in seconds with no escape. Just then my splat bomb landed next to me. A sudden surprise came upon to the octotroopers.

SPLAT! SPLAT!SPLAT!

The lauchpad shined underneath me and I jumped again. I found a octotrooper with a shield, in a high up ledge. I pulled out my splat bomb and threw it up behind him. He seemed more interested with the bomb then me. As he turn I had a clear shot.

SPLAT!

Another lauchpad showed up and I jumped toward it. I landed with a thud. "Hey Cap'n."

"Yes Agent 3. What is it?"

"Isn't this suppose to be tough, I mean these guys are terrible, are you sure that took the zapfish?" He snapped. "You think they didn't do it. I've been watching them for years!" I guess I disrespected Cap'n. He doing what he thinks is right.

SPLAT! SPLAT! Took down to of 'em

"Sorry Cap'n" I said as I returned for a lauchpad. I jumped over a logo and landed on the other side of it.

"Its Ok, Agent 3. I may be old as you think but inside I am a youngling like the rest of ya." I busted a box relieving my position to the octotroopers on the other side. "It's time to feed the fish, bucko! Chaaaaarge!" I heard in the radio. I moved toward the octo-creeps.

SPLAT! I got one before a purple ink got me at my side. I turned at him for revenge.

SPLAT! SPLAT! I was half way done with the 3 octotroopers fired at once. I ducked below before either can get me and I quickly took them out. I jumped to a new location after I was launched again. "Heave ho!" I heard Cap'n say.

I swam to my left and saw a big metal can or something. "That is a vault, you have to get a key that will unlock it." I made a trail to the top of the hill as one the octotrooper tried to get me. To lime green ink he went and I advance forward. I climbed up the short wall which was tall enough for me to hide at. I charged forward and there was 4 octotroppers. I had no time for games I shot a way up to the key. None of the octotroopers notice my ink anyway and jumped back down with the key at hand. I made it to the vault as an octotrooper appeared behind the vault. I must have not noticed him but I got him, as soon he was about to shoot back. The vault opened and inside was a lauchpad. I turned squid and launched myself. "Please let this be the last part" I landed and heard Cap'n Cuttlefish "Yes, my boy! You have found the zapfish! Look for the key it must be here somewhere." With a couple of octotrooper shouldn't be a problem.

SPLAT SPLAT

"Get the key that will open the vault!" I heard Cap'n say. I shot down some boxes. Nothing. I continued to look then I saw the three boxes stacked up on top of another. I quickly shot them down and found the key! "Way to be, Agent 3. Make for the vault!" As I made my way back for the vault, I heard Cap'n say "Be careful Agent 3, I believe an ambush is here." Just then to octotrooper appeared on the side and one on top of the vault but he was different. He had two tentacles over his head. As soon as I made a quick splat to one the one with the two tentacles was firing like a made house. I got hit on my left knee and right shoulder, it burned a bit with pain as it shot up my brain telling me what to do.I aimed at him and fired.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

I took them down. I was covered in sweat, and purple ink on my side. Running around with the octotroppers and now I was about to be done. The vault opened as soon as the key went in and a lauchpad was underneath. I jumped up to the little tower that the little zapfish was held at. "Zapfish off the port bow! Bust the bubble and grab it!" I threw a splat bomb at it and the bubble busted instantly. I grabbed the zapfish. Slightly heavier then a gallon of milk but it seemed to accept I was there to help. The zapfish seem to have a large head with two small eyes, two nostrils, and a big pair of orange lips. Below the head is a smaller body. I wish I has a plush to give one to my sister she'll love it. I spoke to the microphone "Cap'n I got the zapfish. Heading back home."


	12. Chapter 11- Disappointment Dinner

Chapter 11

R

a

n

g

e

r

Ok so I got a text from Russell telling me " _Dude something came up got to go don't text back."_ I text him back but he hasn't texted back for a while. Maybe I'll see something how somebody robbed him or something. But I am so pissed off, we all agreed to party for today at the ink plaza for our awesome first day here. Now I guess it would be Madison and I. I got to Madison's door and knocked. It was quiet for a while till I heard footsteps running across the floor. The door opened and she was in her favorite aqua-green sweater with pink slip-on and a hat over her head. "Hey bro!" She said happily then she looked around with a sudden surprise. "Where's Russell?"  
"He text he has to do something right now." She pouted "WHAT! But we agreed on the plane to do this." I stuck my hands out "Hey remember when it's something like this as the text he means it."

She looked down. (man, being a big brother is hard work.) I picked her up from her feet and her head hung over my back. "C'mon Russell or no Russell, we are having fun. To inkplaza!"

A 40 minute ride of babbles from my sister about her experience today. I don't mean to brag but I did awesome. When she was about to tell me how she was about to splat some inkling with a bomb, we reached our stop. We got off the train and headed for the diner to eat there. We went in and there was a jellyfish in a suit and tie, with a wavy hello he said "Hello there, Welcome to Inkplaza Diner! My name is Mark. Please right this way." We followed as his jellyfish body squeezed past other jellyfishes, but we found him beside a table. We sat down and pulled out our menus. I peeked over Madison as she was doodling over her kids menu. I rolled my eyes, I remember when Russell and I fought over some color crayon. I looked at the menu and it had seared scallops with warm Tuscan beans, crab cakes with spicy remoulade, scallop piccata with Sauteed Spinach. Easy baked fish fillets, and spicy corn and crab chowder. I licked my lips it all tasted so good but I couldn't decide. I closed my eyes and pointed on the menu. When I opened it was the easy baked fish fillets. Hopefully it wont taste bad. Madison circled the star-shaped fish sticks. After 15-20 minutes our food arrived. It looked so much better then the picture of the menu.

"Man that was the best dinner I ever had." said Madison as we left the diner. On our way back to the train, the big plasma TV made some music. It must be those two girls that does the news. A girl had dark-coloured tentacles with pink spots on the clubs, which are tied in a bow at the back of her head and hang down like pigtails on the monitor and there was the other in had light-coloured tentacles tied behind her head... and in her pajamas. The one with the black shook awake her friend. "Hold on to your tentacles.." The one in white yawned "It's Inkopolis news time!" She was starting to sleep while standing. The one in black said "Marie... Marie.. Ehh never mind her for now we have some special news. One of the missing young zapfish have appeared. If 3 more shows up back home, we can have our Splatfest." She jumped with joy a bit and looked at Marie. She bumped her on her waist waking her up. "If they don't will have to cancel it, and Callie that hurt. You know you got a good arm." Callie covered Marie's mouth. "Until next time..." With one hand she posed as Marie tried to pull away from her grasp. "Stay Fresh!" The monitor turned off. Madison and looked at each other. We jumped and danced a bit. This is great our first splatfest, but Russell needed to know the news. I looked you it was late and I guess we'll have to tell him tomorrow then. Madison and I went on the train to home.


	13. Chapter 12-Shopping Spree

Chapter 12

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I woke up in my room by the sound of my door. Man my arm and legs hurt, last night was terrible. Oh right it wasn't a dream. Everything was real, about the octarains, the zapfish, and my suit. I was facing up toward the ceiling with my suit on as I called out "Who?" I waited for a response. "Dude it's us, Madi and Ranger." I heard Ranger call out. I looked at myself I was a mess. My tentacles was in a mess and I still had octarain ink in my shoe. I got up changed my clothes really quick and changed my srunchy from my agent 3 one to my normal scrunchy. I made sure I was fine and opened the door. "Hey guys what's up? I guess it's to make sure we are on the train together, Yeah lets go." Ranger held out his arm at me. "Wait dude did you forget what we all was planning on at the plane." I was puzzled for a moment but then I remembered. "Awe rotten tuna sorry guys. Listen I'll make it up to you guys, let's go shopping." Madison began to look pass my door, with the corner of my eye I saw my suit. I closed the door. "Well?" I looked at them both. Ranger crossed his arms and looked at Madison as she put her hands on her hips looking back to him. Then they turned at me and nodded "Fine but you'll have to pay 40% of it." I nodded back in agreement "Ok. Let's go then."

We made it to Inkplaza after the train ride, and entered the shoes store first called " _Shrimp Kicks_ " We walked thru the door and was greeted back a shrimp with a bright red prawn. Besides his fluffy tempura jacket, he wears a blue beanie and sneakers on all of his legs, except his front claws. He was stand on one pair of legs while keeping the other three pairs folded in front of him but with different colored shoes on them too. He also has a pair of antennae sprouting from the sides of his face. "What's up, Squiddo!" By his humor of us inklings he could be fun to hang out with. I said "Hey. Do you have any new kicks?"

"Daily, man. My name is Crusty Sean, I own this store." Madison went off to the pink shoes at the distance, while Ranger asked "You got any speed squids, mine is terrible, but I want it black." Crusty Sean pointed at a pair of black shoes. "Then you'll need a pair of Black Seahorses, comes with the speed squid already." Ranger quickly grabbed them "SOLD!" Then Madison came up with a pair of black-lanced shoes with it being turquoise and has a triangular pattern to it. "Little one that's called the Turquoise kicks, my personal favorite." Sean chuckled. He looked at me "See anything you like?" I looked around the store. Nothing seemed good looking till I saw a pair of red shoes high up on the ceiling. "How bout those Sean?" He looked where I was looking. "Those are Red Hi-Horses, they have ink saver." He brought down the red shoes. I grabbed them for a closer look. The Red Hi-Horses appear to be red skateboarding shoes with a white Zink logo on the sides. I like it. (C'mon Agent 4 that didn't mean I wanted to date or marry it, you're so immature.)

I paid 800 for my kicks and about 1920 for Madison's and Ranger's shoes. I do hope my money doesn't run out soon. As we was about to head out the door Sean said "Hey if you guys want more gear check out Jelonzo's or Anne's stores. Also nice doin' business with ya!" As he waved goodbye

We went into the next store beside it. I said "Jelly Fresh. Really cant come up with a better name." We walked in the store and a waving arm almost smacked my nose. "Jelly Fresh! Thanking your visit. Buy Jelonzo's clothes to become full of the confidence."

"Hello Jelonzo. Crusty told us to visit here we are on a shopping spree today." Madison said as she began to look at the rack full of shirts, sweaters and whatever else was there. I looked at the jellyfish though he looked much like the other jellyfish in Inkopolis , albeit larger. His jelly is blue-purple, and he wears a white and purple baseball cap with a purple brim, a blue and black striped scarf, and a white t-shirt bearing the image of some sort of fuzzy black eyeball. I'm not going to lie but he got style (Shut up, Agent 6. I got style too.) We was scrambling over the racks until madison yelled out "Ahhhhh!" It made the glass shake, I was expecting it to break but it didn't. She pointed at dark brown tee shirt with white Takoroka logo on the front over a gray long-sleeved shirt. She picked it up "I want this one." Jelonzo said "That's the Choco Layered LS comes with Ink Saver." As that happened Ranger pop up with a white tee shirt with a check mark pattern. I looked at him "Really dude." Jelonzo said "That's the White Line Tee, comes with speed squid." Now it was my turn I looked around and I saw a black jacket. Great, I thought to myself. Nothing here. As I was about to give up Madison handed me a white tee. I looked at it and it had a black anchor emblem on it. I was about to hand it back when Jelonzo said "What you are holding it the White Anchor Tee with the logo of the Ranked Battle. Oh I forgot to mention it comes with ninja squid." My mouth hit the ground. Ninja squid, I imagined myself in battle moving across the ink without my enemies knowing. I shook my head to get back to reality and said "I'll take it."

"So basically that was 8000 coins for me and 1000 for the others." Shoot I am running short on money now. "Thanks for buying. See Annie at ' _Cooler Heads_.' I heard she got new stuff in stock."

We entered Cooler heads store and there was a voice very low "Oh… Hello. So… Welcome to Cooler Heads. Feel free to, um, look around if you want…" We found her behind a stand with a hat on it, she had a mass of fluffy pink-and-green anemone tendrils on her head, and wears thick-rimmed glasses, a colorful jacket, dark green dress, orange and black tights, and black boots. She also keeps a pair of large purple headphones around her neck and wears a starfish and a clown fish like a hair beret. Then a voice shouted out "LOSER ALERT!" I was shocked at the sudden customer service she released at us. I was about to turn and leave when Madison grabbed my arm. "Wait Russell." She said then pointed at the clown fish. "That clown fish said it." I looked at the clown fish and possibly a minute passed and then the clown fish said "Hey what chu lookin' at?" I saw what my sister meant. I looked at the girl with the pink anemone tendrils. "Huh. I'm Russell, this is Ranger and Madison."

"Hello there… um, my name is… Annie." Then the clown fish spoke "And I'm Moe, fish eyes." I felt the anger rise up at my head. First he called us losers and now me personally fish eyes?! As I was about to pull out a storm on the fish Madison pulled out a pair of shades. "What you think about this for you Russell?" I took a look at them. They were in a green color (Due to my recent mission) I putted them on. Madison gave a thumbs up, but as soon as I put the shades over my eyes where the goggles would go Ranger also gave a thumbs up. As I was looking at myself at the mirror I hear the register closed with a ding. I turned back and found Ranger with a camoflauge-patterned hat with a meshy back. There is white lettering on the front, that meant Mesh. Madison had a floppy hat that sports a camo pattern. Also Annie was bowing down as in respect and saying "Thanks, um, a lot! E-Enjoy the… headgear." Madison said "I have the Jungle hat, Ranger has the Camo Mesh hat, and you Russell got the shades."

"But I didn't pay for it."

"Yes you didn't, but we did." She gave a smirk. We all laugh until Moe broke it up "YOU'LL BE BACK!" I looked back at the clown fish and said "Hey Moe I eat fish for breakfast." Before he could say another word we was outside. Just then my phone began to ring, I looked at it and yep you guessed it. Cap'n Cuttlefish was texting me. I took at look at it as Ranger and Madison went into the weapon shop.

" _Agent 3, good news I have located the next zapfish. Hurry my crab cakes are being warmed up and I want to hear the battle go on. Oh did I forget bring me crab cakes I do love them."_ I quickly texted Ranger " _I'm heading to Turf War see you guys there."_

I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it and headed my way to the Octolands.


	14. Chapter 13-Sudden News

Chapter 13

O

C

T

E

V

A

"WHAT!" screamed DJ Octovio. As he snapped a wasabi stick, the poor octrotrooper stepped back in surprise. I stood at the corner watching what could befall on this pathetic waste of time. "What do you mean the zapfish is gone?! Did you lose it in the building or something, or did it happen like when you lost your trooper keys in to toilet?" he said as he rubbed his eye in stress. The octotrooper studdered but then stood for the moment "B-but sir. We didn't lose it, it was taken from us. He went thru our defensive like a bubble going thru water. He was in a-"

"Wait you said 'taken'? By whom?"

"It was a Inkling sir." DJ Octovio looked out the window. "So Cuttlefish thinks he can stop me, he should rethink and retire." He looked back at the octotrooper "Get more octarians in the battle field. Octeva get the octolings I want them to prepare for the fight." I looked at him and said "On my way sir. But in my squad I am a man short." "Relax my dear girl, your cousin is here. Why not teach her a few tricks of the old octarian ways." He waved his arm in the air and out of the pillar was a girl Octarian. I remembered her when we were little.

I splat her all the time but now she looks different. Not the hide behind the best type anymore. I walked up to her and extended out my hand, she took out hers and shook hands with me. Then she said "My name is Onlee. I know yours is Octeva captain of the Octorian elite squad." I looked at Octovio as he gave a nod, I guess she'll have to do then. We moved to the exit to head to the practice grounds to she hows she does. My squad will tell me how she is. Me, I have to meet a certain someone that can help stop this parasite from spreading anymore.


	15. Chapter 14- The end of the Octoballs EW

Chapter 14

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

SPLAT! SPLAT!

I breathe in heavily. I just took down two quick octotroopers. I had no idea that they were up there. I guess I should've listened to what Orange said earlier to check my surroundings. I found the zapfish located by Cap'n Cuttlefish as for me, going thru that area there was something different. Those new octarians was shaped as orbs. If I didn't painted the ground I don't think I would've found out, but I made it just fine.

I threw a splat bomb at the shield to release the next zapfish. The zapfish seemed happy to see me, though he wiggled with delight. "Capn Cuttlefish this is Agent 3 over." Szzzzrkk.

"Capn Cuttlefish…."szzzzrkk…szzzzrkkkkk

"Captain Cuttlefish." It was silent. "Captai-"

"Yes Agent 3?" I was happy to here his voice by now. "I got the zapfish now, I'm heading home." I heard a quick szrk then I hear Cap'n again "Sorry 3 connection problems." I shook my head "It's fine Cap'n probably the tower again, you know since it's losing power."

"No worries my boy head on back here, I think reinforcements are coming." I said with confindence "Then more ink is gonna have to be placed down" Then I heard a sigh "Ok, but be careful 3." Just as I was about to cut off I heard something in the background from Cap'n Cuttlefish "They are a perfect fit. Cap'n!" It was afamilair voice but I couldn't quite hear it clearly. Then another voice came up like a boy "Now! What did you want to show us?" Just before I could hear anything else the connection went flat. "Awe, Sea Turtles." I wanted to hear more who was that with Cap'n Cuttlefish. I needed to find out why. I looked at the first resurrection platform I came thru. It was far but I need to get there fast. Just like what Cap'n said and on cue I see Octarians reinforcements moving in. I needed to act fast. I scrunched down and launched myself into the air. If I do this and if any octarain sees my landing point there would be an ambush here. I looked down luckily they didn't get to my landing point. I made my way to the resurrection platform and ducked down with the zapfish at my hand. Second one down a lot more and a large one to go.

I came out of the kettle. I was expecting somebody to be with Cap'n Cuttlefish but nobody was with him. Heck even the area looks clean as I first came in here. I walked up to Cap'n cuttlefish "Hey Cap'n who was that you was talking too?"  
He looked at me in a surprise then he muttered "I was wanting this to be later but I guess eventually I guess I'm going to have to say it." He turned to me and said something that shocked me "I have added more Agents to the team. I heard how you took out the octarains"

"But Cap'n I-" He held up his hand. "That you are better at this alone. But I cannot. This is how it happened before I'm not going to lose you to them." I stood back a bit in alarm, Cap'n caught himself and cleared his throat. "Listen 3. I have seen things that not even you should see, but you are here to help. Do you have anymore questions?" I looked at him and said one thing in my head after he said about the Agents. "How many?" he looked at me and said "At least 3 more." I sat down on the couch "There names?"

"Agent Blue, Agent Orange, Agent 4, and Agent 5."

I turned to him and stared "I mean as in real names." He took a deep breath

"Orange, Blue, L.L., and Sally. But please 3 be nice to them, you have a squad with you now."


	16. Chapter 15-A view of the Agent 3

Chapter 15

O

C

T

E

V

A

I was on my way to the research facility when I got a signal just off my headphones. "Help is anyone there, that inkling is here. He is blasting past us, anyone please send in reinforcements he's going to get the.. AHHHHHH-" The line got cut off. I was so close to the research facility. I guess I'm going to have to get back to that later, now its time to see the enemy. I began to run back as I spoke to my communicator "Onlee, Olive, Odessa. We got work to do." I researched to the launch pad and as I jumped to it, my squad was right behind me.

Onlee had her old time classic N-ZAP '85 with a sleek orange paint job. Olive had her fathers Bamboozler old thing looks like a bamboo stick, strange thing how they used that in the Great Turf war but I wont complain Olive is one of my strongest in the group. Though she likes to be in the squad she dresses up differently then us Octarians with her armor, she putted on a paint job of purple white fire on the chest plate. I'll admit it did look cool but looking cool didn't mean your cool, its how to take out your enemy. Oliva can be cocky in the battle but you just gotta get use to her. Odessa had her Octarain paintbrush, rusty it is but is metal better then the cheap plastic the pathetic inklings are using (What you cant blame me that you are using plastic toys, Agent 5). We were in our Octarain armor as usal but I had my Octarian Octoshot the same as the color-loving inklings Tentatek Splattershot, to bad that mine is worse to the bone type.

We arrive at the distress signal where we were being called. I looked around and found a coward hiding behind a box. I motioned Oliva to shoot the box.

BLAST!

The octotrooper screamed at bit but then relaxed a bit still shaking in fear. As I walked up to him, I said. "What happened?" The octotrooper was covered in lime colored ink; I knelt down to hear him better. "The inkling stormed by us. We tried to stop him but he was to fast and covered most of the ground. In seconds he took out like 5 of us. I was alone till he came up out of nowhere; I went to hide behind the box in cover. He go me on my side." He showed his hip. "He let me go. He was going to let me rot here." I stood back up. "Don't worry I wont let that happen."

"But he got the zapfish now. How are you going to do that?" I turned to him "I knew Octavio was crazy enough to let you handle this" He tired to get up. "What do you mean?" he said.

BAM!

I kicked him off the platform. "Pathetic." Oliva, Onlee, and Odessa looked at me and turned away. "Everyone look around, he has got to be here." I said. Odessa brought out her Octo-Beakon and started to pull out her radar signal to check if any opposing signal is near. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Odessa looked up at me and said "He is here but he is at the zapfish right now." We turned to a corner and took a hiding spot underneath a tree. Then I heard a burst bomb go off. I signaled Olive to get ready for the battle that was about to happen. As Olive was about to go, Odessa hand blocked her. "What now?" I whispered.

"I am about to find out about him. I am interfering his signal now." We all stood still under the tree and listened. " _Cap…..uttle…._ " I poked Odessa "C'mon, get it better." Odessa nodded as she twisted the knob soon we heard clearly "Capn Cuttlefish….Captai-" Soon a old voice cut off his voice "Yes Agent 3?"

"I got the zapfish now, I'm heading home." Just as we was about to hear some more we heard a clank and as we turned there was a bird and it knocked the beacon down. I picked up the beacon as Odessa messed with the knobs hopefully we get the signal again. "Dammit. C'mon you worthless piece of metal!" Soon the beacon started to work again. We turned back at Agent 3 as listened again "Ok, but be careful 3." Olive stood up "That's it lets attack." I grabbed her arm and shook my head no "Not yet Olive, send the boys." Just on the mark octotroopers made there way thru the lime ink and putting down purplish color forward. I was expecting this Agent 3 to come down and finish the job but I see he decided to super jump his way back. I heard Olive curse under her breath.

I looked over the horizon not letting my eyes go of Agent 3 until he went to the platform he went thru. Odessa touched my shoulder "Hey, next time we'll get him." I knocked her hand away and super jumped my way home. I had to see Dr. Ocheckka he must know what to do, especially with all the research he has in his lab of inklings.


	17. Chapter 16- Inkopolis Invasion

Chapter 16

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I entered the diner where Capn Cuttlefish said the other Agents are at. I remembered Orange, not much of L.L. but I never met Blue and Sally so far. Maybe I did and never noticed, but I got passed a couple of tables when I tripped over some roller weapon. I fell to the ground landing flat down on my stomach. Then I heard "Hey looks like you fell again. Just like your turf battles huh?" I looked back to who spoke and he had a mask over him it was pure white with turquoise pattern on it, he had a gray sweater and blue-orange sneakers on. Then I remember him on the train. The one that laughed at me when I fell when I was inside the train. I got back up to my feet and most of the diner was quiet and looking at me to see my response. I said "Maybe I wont have fallen if you weapon was lying around in the first place." Soon he got up from his chair. "Listen nooby I run this plaza, if you think your better then me." He brought up two fists. "How bout a little match then?" I didn't want to fight the guy I just wanted him to move the weapon so no one else can fall down. I was about to spoke when Orange showed up blocking us both. "Hey Turquoise maybe you should worry about your weapon then messing with a team mate of the blue team."

He gasped a bit and turned his head. "How can you let some inkling in one of the most top two color teams be there?" He pulled out his selves "Physically I am suppose to be in the top rank."  
"Physically and Mentally your not." Orange said. Turquoise turned away and made his way to his table "Whatever that inkling is never going to have a chance out there. Consider him splatted." Orange moved me with her. "Don't mind him Russell, he acts like that. But hey I want you to meet some inklings." Then I saw my squad, L.L. with a light tan skin and green hair was in combat boots, a black leather jacket and a jungle hat on. I guessing Sally with very light skin and purple hair was wearing pair of brightly colored cyan sneakers with sections of black, white, and purple, and her shirt was in a white long-sleeved shirt with a small pocket. Starting at the pocket are several horizontal blue stripes, followed by one magenta stripe, and finally her hat was a short beanie hat that matched her hair color. Then I saw Blue in his dark blue-purplish color hi-horses, with a long-sleeved dark gray shirt and the short-sleeved white shirt worn over it, and on his head was a large pair of shiny metal goggles with a dark brown strap. They have clear lenses and a ring of small holes around each lens. I sat down with them. Orange sat across Blue and said to me "Sorry Russell but we was suppose to meet this guy, here but I guess he'll be late then." I nodded but as I was about to tell them I was the guy a big vibration ran throughout the diner. I'm guessing dinner will have to wait.

I ran out the store and look up to see what was going on. Crashing through a building was a UFO. I saw some inklings jump out of the way in time before it hit the ground. I would change right now but with all the inklings running around I would be seen. I ran toward an alleyway and shot the ground. I jumped into it and changed really quickly. As soon as I got out of the alleyway I saw the other Agents now. They were wearing the color style of my vest but I see one with a jacket type look, he was wearing a jungle hat that matched his jacket colors, with a golden aerospray, while for another that came rushing out of nowhere with a paintbrush she had the vest colors but the sweater was skin tight on her. I guess it was to make her move fast. Then I saw another girl with a vest on but it was more sweater type, and a pair of black and yellow headphone on her head as she leaped into the air with a sniping weapon. I heard a splat go off, I looked to my left and saw a roller weapon smacking a octotrooper to the sky, he had a pair of goggles on his head and there was a pattern to the back of the strap of yellow triangles all aligned with black under it.

I jumped forward and went to help the team. I twisted and ducked under some purple ink as it was covering the lime color covered floor. I spoke to the monitor "Agents listen up, the one with the paint brush, brush aside the enemies hole from them getting out. Roller paint the ground as much as you can, Sniper get to a high area and splat to the ones that are out of the UFO and aerospray guy protect the paintbrush." I heard silence till I heard "Why should we listen to you, you didn't come on time like Capn' said." I wanted to tell them but telling them who I am could put them at risk, like what Capn said. "I know and I am sorry. I had trouble getting here, but please listen to me this will work. The sniper super jumped her way to a tall tower but was able enough to get in good range. The roller was rolling around the area and telling the inklings to move out of the way. Everything was in position and in a few minutes the area was cleared of octarians. We stood on the clear flat lime green ink on the ground, and gave each other Hi-Fives.

"You guys are AWESOME!" We turned and noticed a group of inklings out of there hiding spots. "Uh…yeah." The one with the roller said. Then I thought for a second and pointed at each of the agents with me "I'm guessing your Agent Orange, you're Agent Blue, Agent 4 and Agent 5. Am I correct?" They nodded there heads yes, then I turned to the crowd. "This is Agent Orange, Agent Blue, Agent 4, Agent 5, and myself Agent 3 are here to protect inkopolis from attacks like what happened today. We will restore the city like how it was and would not stop till peace is restored. We are Agents of INK."


	18. Chapter 17-New Mission

Chapter 17

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"Ok. So now we got to know each other more, if we want to be able to do this right guys." Said Orange. I nodded in my suit. We were standing on top of the building above the Battle Dojo. L.L. looked over the building make sure it was fine then joined us. _"Well it looks like the inklings found a bit of hope if this happens again. "_ Blue nodded "Yeah, but I could enjoy all the glory down there if 3 here didn't tell us to go."

"I only did that to protect you from the octarians finding out who we are. If they find out who we actually are as in names, consider the ones you love and care in danger." Before Blue can protest Orange stopped him. "He is right, if they know we'll be in danger no matter where we are." Blue crossed his arms, and Sally swung her paintbrush like a baseball bat. "It feels like we are super heroes with secret identities, but we only know each other." said Sally.

Then L.L. said "But we don't know who are 3." I hesitated and I shuddered "I… I… I can't tell you that." L.L. muttered something out loud then said again "You know who we are, we got to know who you are." I sighed, he was right I had to tell them. "Well since its just us and nobody should know but my name is-"

srrrkk! Srrkkkk!

We all paused for a moment. Capn Cuttlefish was on the line "Agents there is an invasion in inkopolis and-" Blue cut off Capn "Don't worry Capn we already took care of it." There was a pause for a while. "Well then thank goodness you all were there. Now I also came to tell you about the big kennel opening up." I remembered that kennel when I first got there. It was closed but if Capn says its open then we got to go pronto. "I need you Agents to come along and get down here. A zapfish is beyond the resurrection platform, quickly now on your feet." Orange said, "We'll be on our way down, now see you there Capn."

Blue pulled out his roller. "C'mon let's go guys." L.L. nodded "Yes we have to go, we have to save that zapfish. " Orange said "I got nothing to do now. I'm free." Sally swung her brush in the air "Lets get 'em already!" They looked at me I said "Alright, Agents lets do this." Orange shot a beam of paint to the ledge. Blue, L.L., Sally, Orange and I swam to the ledge where the ink stopped and jumped in the air. We began to fall but we fell into the pipe that brought us to the Octarian Lands. We had to prepare for what is waiting for us at the next kennel, and I believe it was closed for a reason. 


	19. Chapter 18-The Mighty Octostomp

Chapter 18

O

R

A

N

G

E

We made it to the last kennel and went through it. (Are you sure it works like this 3) We came out of the resurrection platform. Across a deep riven it was large platform with a very large box at the end. We landed on the other side thanks to the lauchpad. We landed and began to look around at first no ink on the floor. Then I heard Blue say, "I got a bad feeling about this?" I saw 3 nodding in agreement. I saw something that caught my eye, a familiar face. "Look! It's a zapfish!" I said. Sally being her clumsy self (What Sal it's true.) She said with her fist in the air "Let's get it then!" Soon a tentacle came out of nowhere and pulled down the zapfish underneath. I had my hands over my mouth it was so bad to see what happened to a cute creature like him. I felt the ground shake like something was awaking. The box moved and twitched and it got up. It had a face that was covered with ink and had wires hanging underneath with small legs, letting out a loud cry. The battle has now begun. The bad thing was that Sally was already up at it. The inked the ground and L.L. got the clue to go forward. The large box jumped in the air and slammed onto the ground. "SALLY!" I screamed. Was she splatted? But then I see L.L. and Sally come out on the other side of the creature. "We are fine. " I heard L.L. say with his Latin accent. I swam up to them to get them out of the box's wrath. I saw Blue painting the legs of the creature. ""Blue, keep doing that, the legs will be gone it cant move."

"That's what I've been doing but nothing is happening!" Then I hear Capn Cuttlefish "Agents that is the Mighty Octostomp! It's one of the great Octoweapons. That is one of the reasons why they needed the zapfish. They are planning to use the zapfish to power them up. Be careful Agents." I heard 3 say "Ha! I was about to say that. Did you come up with that name?"

"Don't be silly 3. I don't, now take extreme caution." The Octostomp got back up and turned to 3. It started to go for him. I couldn't do anything I was with L.L. and Sally. Blue was filling up his ink tube. I looked back at 3, he had no ink spot near him and the octostomp and closing in. "Agent 3 move!" I screamed. The octostomp jumped in the air and Agent 3 tried to make a run for it, but he was at the edge.

SPLAT!

Everyone stopped moving. Agent 3 has been splatted. Sally wiped the purple ink off her and got her brush "There's got to be a way to stop this." she said. Then I saw it on top of the box was a tentacle! That's what we had to hit not the legs. I spoke to the microphone "Agents the weak point is on top, see the tentacle" I point with my sniper's cross hair "That's what we hit." Blue smiled "Ok. I am done paint the dam legs it did nothing at all. L.L. was on top of the octostomp and took out the tentacle; it sprayed like a fountain in second before it was back up. He jumped out of the way and we lined up as one waiting to see what the octostomp would do. It got up on its feet and its face expanded and pulled it back in causing the metal plates on the side to fall off. It turned at us and screamed again but it removed all the ink on the ground.

I pointed my sniper in the air "For Agent 3!" My friend raised their weapons in the air and cheered as well. The Octostomp moved forward, we immediately inked the ground while L.L. stayed up on the surface. The octostomp had anger in his eyes running up to L.L. As soon as the octostomp was close L.L. ducked under the ink and the octostomp was tricked as he fell face-first to the ground. I shot the side that was clear of ink while Sally went up to the side. She made it to the top of the octostomp and holed no mercy for the octoarian. A burst of purple ink came out again as Sally retreated to safety. We lined up again ready this time, just then I heard a voice "Look out below!"

I looked up and there was Agent 3 in the air. He landed face-first on the ground. Blue looked shock "Wait How? I saw you get splatted." He pointed at the platform where we first came through. Blue gave a look "Oh, right. My bad." Agent 3 chuckled. He turned to the Octostomp and said, "I'm not leaving till I got pay back." The Octostomp expanded his face again and pulled back releasing more panels. Then with a loud scream took away our ink like candles. He went ahead not painting the ground before L.L. went forward 3 called out "It's ok guys. Let me handle this one." He ran forward toward the octostomp. The octostomp jumped in the air for the finishing blow. Agent 3 continues to run. There was a big shake on the floor. It was quite for a while till I heard a couple of shots and saw Agent 3 on top of the octostomp. He aimed; shot, the tentacle burst and ink flew in the air. He jumped back to us and Blue gave 3 a hi-five. The Octostomp started showing it stuck on its face with its legs now spinning in a circle as it malfunctions. A light popped from the creature as its legs speed up more before coming to a complete halt. The Mighty Octostomp then exploded, throwing ink everywhere. We were fine and saw what we were fighting for the zapfish in the light bulb. Agent 3 then said "Hey everyone, lets do it all together."

"1"

We loaded.

"2"

We aimed.

"3"

The zapfish closed its eyes. "FIRE!"

BLAST!

The shield was down and Sally ran ahead and grabbed it. "Yeaahooo! I got a hold of the zapfish this time." She said. Capn Cuttlefish voice came up "Good going, Agents. Using teamwork is better then being alone and losing."

Blue responded "Yeah Capn, We are going home now see you there." We went back to the platform everybody went through except for Agent 3 and Agent 3 was looking over the side as if he was looking for something. "What's the matter 3?" I said. He said with out looking back to me "Nothing. Just feel like.. someone's watching us. Unless I worry to much never mind lets go home." He walked on the platform and I followed I dipped down with him. Time to relax for a while.


	20. Chapter 19-Disruptor Ruptor

Chapter 19

O

C

T

E

V

A

"Dr. Ocheckka!" I slammed through the door. There were tubes and colored liquid in them, mixing into different colors went they formed together. It was missy and hot in there. I had no idea how a living being be in this heat.

I found the doctor at his table with mixing tubes and books opened and paper all over the place. He was in his lab coat that reached to the floor with it at the end was different color spots, must have been from the spills. He had four tentacles straight down up to his elbows. He turned at me and jumped in surprise. "Octeva!" He said as he tried to keep balance with his beaker from over spilling.

"A sudden surprise you are. What news did you bring for me?" I cursed under my breath, somehow the doctor knew already. "If it was successful then you wont be here." He said.

I snapped back "Your great weapon was a great downfall!" The doctor said calmly "Octeva, that is just one of the other great weapons, I found 10,000 other ways to win the next time. Obviously they can't beat the rest. Beside I've been observing this 'Agent 3' character myself. I figured he must be the leader of the group." He touched his lip, "As they back then _'Fear is resistance to courage, mastery of fear-not absence of fear.'_ A man once told me that. The Courage is the leader, as Agent 3. If he gets splatted for good, fear will be in the little band of INK and Inkopolis."

He turned back to his table and walked a bit to another table that had a case on top with a lock. I shield my eyes when a light came out of the case. Once the light dimmed away, I look back and he was holding a jar. "This…" he said, "Will stop him. Get him by surprise and splat him."

I looked at the jar, with a grip handle attached to it, and the ink was giving a glow to it. "It's a Disruptor." He said, "It will make Agent 3 be a practice dummy, his running, swimming speed, ink recovery, and jump height will reduce. Also when he shoots it will increase of ink consumption and if he tries to hide he will glow revealing his position."

I took it from his hand. I swung it to my side; he extended his hands "Be careful! It's like soda, if shaken the effects could be… a downfall."

"Fine." I made my way out off the research lab. I didn't need to ask but I just wanted to get the job done, but to get Agent 3 alone. I'm gonna have to see my Octosquad about that, but I have a plan and it causes to break some rules. It involves with the zapfish.


	21. Chapter 20-Octoling Invasion

Chapter 20

O

C

T

E

V

A

"Odessa, how the signal going?" I said, we was on a roof of moray towers where there was no cheap turf battles going on. We had our gear out and made connection with Agent 3's headset. It was like last time but more like trying to find a fish egg in a bubble field. I handed the disruptor to Onlee before we got here.

I wanted to take on Agent 3 so I can find out more about the enemy. Odessa turned to me and said, "I think I got it. Ready?" I nodded ready and Olive took the microphone and spoke to it.

"Agent 3, report Agent 3." Then we heard a sound of movement on the speaker. "Agent 3 what's happenin' Capn." He said. Olive continued, "I have located the next zapfish, it's at Kelp Dome." Thank goodness we had a voice modifier, and 3 responded. "Ok Capn, I'm on my way there." We instantly pack up and prepared our way to Kelp Dome, it was going to be a long jump to get there but nobody looks up these days.

We landed on the roof and made sure the coast was clear. We brought down the zapfish with us on the other side of the dome. The platform we landed on turned purple. Good that meant Agent 3 will come along the other side from here. "Odessa, Olive move out. Onlee hide behind the box here if he gets passed us." I pointed at a small box just right her size to dip down in squid.

"But Octeva I want to help fight." She protested but I held up my hand. I guess she got the clue and went deeper to the back of the small box. Good. I went out with my squad and took position. Olive to the right flank, Odessa went to the right, as I went to middle. We waited for a while when I saw the platform of the other side glow sky blue. He was here.

I couldn't believe it the plan was working. Agent 3 popped out of the platform. Looked for a moment and he put his hand to his head. I hold he wasn't calling for reinforcements. He nodded his head and made his way path to the left flank. I wanted to take him on now but what good is it when he is ready.

I was expecting a blast of purple but then I saw sky blue go off. That meant Olive is down. It was up to me to stop him now. I saw blue ink on the ground and I paint the ground. By a flash he turned quickly and got me stuck on blue ink. I didn't want to go back home knowing and my squad he splatted me. I immediately squid jumped to Odessa as I heard a bomb go off. I landed near Odessa.

"Odessa, get ready he could be near." Soon I felt wind rush passed me and Olive rushed out "No one makes a fool out of me." She yelled. I saw blue ink zip passed her but others were giving her critical hits. In seconds she went down again, the strongest one in the group couldn't take out the inkling. I knew old classic weapons were pathetic.

Odessa with her paintbrush she moved forward and swung in the air. I heard some hits I saw a splat bomb land behind her. She didn't know at first but when she heard the sling noise she made a break for it, but like Olive she got splatted. I went back a bit but on my headset, I heard "Don't worry Octeva we are still here. It's our last part. If he splats us anyone of us, we'll be taken back home." I nodded.

I couldn't let Agent 3 take this from us. He already and his team have 4 zapfish already. I aimed and that's when I saw him again, he immediately ducked down and appeared next to Odessa and shot her five times to the chest, he then did a spiral spin and got Olive, then aimed at me.

It hurt getting shot at the shoulders, leg, and chest. As I felt the splat taking over I yelled "NOW!" I saw the disruptor fly to him but it looked all bubbly. I looked at Onlee and she was scared. Her eyes were small, hands were shaking and she just made a break for it. I turned at Agent 3 as I was on the floor. Everything was in slow motion, the sky blue ink flying to me, and the disruptor breaks on Agent 3. Soon everything went dark. Dammit.


	22. Chapter 21-Splatfest Showdown

Chapter 21

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I was enjoying a good time at the splatfest. It was Dogs and Cats, the team, my brother, sister and I was partying at Inkopolis while the squid sisters danced and sang for us. When the group decided now it would be a good time to go to do some Turf Battles. I was about to join them but then my phone vibrated.

I went to check it out and it was Capn Cuttlefish. I guess octarians don't even party as well. I spoke "Agent 3, what's happenin' Capn." I heard Capn but he sounded sick "I have located the next zapfish, it's at Kelp Dome." I wasn't to sure about Capn being out of bed if he is sick but I said, "Ok Capn, I'm on my way there." I turned to my team but they were long gone in the lobby. I guess I'll have to do this alone then. (What was that Agents, Octeva said most of the battle? I wasn't listening to her but fine I'll go to the part after I splatted her.)

Everything was purple in the air. I had no ahead what was happening, an octarian threw something at me. The mist was thick and I couldn't breathe. If I passed out now the octarians can get me, I had to get out of this cloud. I managed to jump away from it but my body just hurts, like I couldn't move. Everything was blurry and wavy. I couldn't even stand right.

I found the wall and took balance with being dizzy. Still coughing I managed to get my senses back to normal. I was hearing a voice call out. It was far and I had idea what it was. Then when I saw my feet perfectly I heard the voice fine "Agent 3, Agent 3!" It was Capn' Cuttlefish, he sounded scared and worried.

I didn't want the old man to worry, he has been through enough lately with the new squad and the great zapfish missing. I shook my head and said "Capn' I hear you loud and clear."

"What happened 3?" I replied, "I was facing these Octarians but they seemed more like us."

"Just as I feared, they brought out the elites now. Those scallywags can turn into octopuses and swim in ink too!" I looked around making sure the area was clear. "Yeah I think I got that covered." The area was secured, and then I looked up at the zapfish. "There's the zapfish 3. Go get it!" I heard him say.

"Curious Agent 3. How did you manage to find this zapfish?" I was confused, didn't he tell me to go here? "Um Capn I think you don't remember but you told me to come here."

"Huh? No I wasn't at the base, I was at the splatfest at _Ammo Knights_ with Sheldon. "I was shocked. If he was there, then how could he tell me if he isn't at the Octolands. I said to Capn Cuttlefish. "It must have been Octarians. They must have found my signal, but how?" Capn responded, "Don't mind that now 3. Get that zapfish. Hook it, reel it, and bring her home." I reached up to the zapfish ad destroyed the shield. I took hold of the zapfish but its whisker got my finger and shocked me.

"Ow!" I turned at the zapfish and felt anger, but it wasn't a type of anger like I'll let it go. It was like I wanted to shoot the zapfish, no to splat it.

I growled at it and it gave me a sudden scare, until I heard Capn. "Well 3, did you get it?" I took the zapfish under my arm. "I'm heading home now with the zapfish. Also tomorrow can you check my signal and fix it."

"Will do 3." He said.


	23. Chapter 22- Banished

Chapter 22

O

C

T

E

V

A

I stormed my way through the corridors, pushing aside other octolings. One of octotroopers said "Hey!" as I knocked him down with his comrade. I pushed the door of Onlee's room. I found her on her table, with her back turned. I said angrily "Onlee, Octarain 259. You-"

"Have broken the most sacred rules of us Octarians. #1 never leave the battle with the enemy there, and #2 never leave a comrade unless she is splatted. " She turned at me with her eyes shot red and teary. "Or be banished from the Octo Lands."

I looked away. She cut me off; I wasn't even going to say that. I said, "Onlee I wasn't going to say that."

"Its Ok, Octeva. I understand. This is a thing I must do. I left you alone, and Agent 3. You told me to splat him when I had the chance, but I couldn't... I… I was scared. I saw how he took out the most elite team in the Octo lands in seconds." I stiffened and turned at the door finding some octotroopers and octocopters. I growled at them and quickly they moved away. I looked back at her, as she said "I already packed up and going out." She brushed aside me and walked out the door. "I'm sorry."

I stood there in the room with the empty bed and drawer case. There was a picture stand on the drawer. It was a wooden old thing but the picture had us together on it. It was when we first had our match together. I didn't notice this, but I was smiling and felt a tear rush down my cheek. I rubbed it off and felt a great hit on my chest.

I knew what I had to do. I had to bring my cousin back her. It was her mistake. I knew I would have done the same. (Not tough guys are ya 3?)

I rushed out of her room. I must have been in the room for a while because I couldn't find her. I climbed the tour that was holding the rest of the zapfish with it. It was rust and shaken but it was strong enough for the zapfish and us. I looked over the edge and I saw her at the edge of the cliff. She must be thinking of where to go now. I went my way back down zipping passed Octotroopers and jumped over Octoballs.

It was a 4-minute run but I was getting near her.

I heard some mumbles and a splat bomb go off. She must have dropped it and gotten upset. I turned to the corner and saw a figure that I recognized as soon as I saw it. I leaped back to the corner as I saw lime-ink on the floor. Did she get splatted by him? It was too hard to tell, but I looked over the corner again and he started to walk away. He was carrying something large on his arms, but the sunlight was in the way.

I spoke to the microphone "Hey did anyone came out of the resurrection platform yet?"

"This is Octotrooper 162. Negative. I repeat Negative." either one of these two things. Onlee was splatted and resurrected somewhere else, or… hopefully not… was Splatted for good?! She was one of the last two in my family. I was told mom was put down in the war. If that who I thought it was and I know it was what I thought it was. I will not stop unless he is splatted. For good.


	24. Chapter 23-Ranger Danger

Chapter 23

R

A

N

G

E

R

What I perfect turf war I was in. It was awesome being at the splatfest. The results will be in tomorrow and hopefully it would be done soon. I came out to the balcony from my room, looking at the night and I could see the squid sisters are still singing from here.

BAM!

I got hit by an orange colored ink on my face. I wiped the ink off my face and looked around. Was it a prank from the other teams? "Hahaha. Perfect Head-shot." I knew that voice. I looked up on the ledge of my balcony and found Madison on her balcony. "Nice shot sis. Next time aim at the chest." I said. "How was your splatfest go?"

"It was great Range. I splatfest 12 kills in one match!"

"Pfft.I got 17 kills."

"I think you have ink in your brain those were deaths." She said. I chuckled at her. There was no way she just dissed me. "Hey have you seen Russell yet? We should do those rank squad battle." Madison nodded "Yeah that's not a bad idea. We three know our own moves, so… maybe." Then we heard some noise in an ally way. Madison lowered herself behind the edge and said "What was that?" I put one finger on my lips signalling her to be quiet. I looked back to the alleyway and saw a shadow. It was big with 2 arms on one side and large ball end like fingers waving side to side. It had a round head that wire like whiskers yellow sparks comes out of them. I looked at Madison and she looked like as if she was going to scream. I put 3 fingers on my nose and 1 one my ear. Madison nodded and went inside. That was a code that my mom and dad taught us when there is a stranger in the house hide and don't make a noise. I went quickly inside to my room. I belt down and reached under my bed. I grabbed hold of my Splattershot Jr., and went back outside. I looked down where the allyway was but it was gone. I looked left and right passed the streets, nothing.

Click...

I turned my head to where the nosie was and I saw Russell's balcony door close. Did the creature went inside Russell's room? If it did I had to save Russell from the creature, or I'll find him already splatted. I ran out my door and quickly rushing down the stairs. I crashed on the way down, scaring some inklings together. "Sorry!" I said as I continued down the hall to room A3.


	25. Chapter 24-Some Girl Inkling

Chapter 24

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I was panting out of breath. Running with an inkling and the zapfish with your tentacles from the Octo Lands to home is tiring. I put the zapfish on my drawer and handed him a bag of chips. I didn't know what they eat but hopefully he likes Soritos Seaweed Flavor. But the zapfish isn't my main concern. It's this inkling I found in the Octo Lands. I was just finishing a mission that Capn' told me do, cause L.L. couldn't do it at the moment. (Question L.L. What were you doing that was more important then rescusing a zapfish. Oh so IMVU is more important then life.)

I found her on the ledge crying, and she had some bags with her. I guess she must have been crying for a while. She turned at me and got scared. She was about to run when I said "Hey don't make a lot of noise there are Octarians here. I can bring you back to Inkopolis and you can stay with a friend of mine till your back on your feet."

She seemed to calm down but then an octotrooper came by and started to come after me. I put the zapfish on my tentacles and closed it but just enough for the zapfish to get some air. I pulled out my hero shot and started to fire. The octotrooper was coming closer with his rapid rate shots. I had to fall back.

I dipped into the lime ink and swam back. The octotrooper went up to the inkling and was about to shot her up close and personal. I came out of my hiding spot. I had to help her; it would be a problem if she gets splatted. I jumped in the air and threw a splat bomb behind him. I screamed to the girl inkling "RUN!" She was on her way running when the splat bomb decided to burst a few seconds when it wasn't suppose to. I blocked my face with my arm when the splat bomb burst.

I looked for the girl and found her lying on the ground with lime ink spots over her body. I checked her pulse, still alive but unconscious. I had to get her to safety. If I took her back to the base it would be a problem with Capn' and the squad. The only place was to bring her home. Hopefully nobody would notice an inkling boy known as Agent 3 with an inkling girl in his arms completely knocked out. I had no choice, to home I would go.

So I ended up here with this inkling girl on my bed covered in ink and is unconscious. Oh did I mention it was a girl. (L.L. you are so prevertive I did not do anything like that to her.)

I looked at her she had 3 short tentacles on each side of her head and two long tentacles like the inkling girls here. She was wearing some type of get up or something but it looked like some type of clothes I wouldn't wear here. She must be new here, but she took the wrong turn I guess. I took some napkins and a towel are started to clean her up. Most of the problem was her face; her clothes didn't look too much ink got on her.

I wiped her face and I stood in shock. It was the most beautifulest girl I have seen. I held my breath as I wiped her face. How could some just leave her alone like this? I felt as if some one was watching me and I saw the zapfish. The zapfish gave me a face like it was telling me "Go on." I said, "What are you looking at?"

The zapfish just turned around from the drawer. I looked back at the girl; she would be waking up soon. I had to be here to make sure she doesn't freak out or whatever girls do these days. I had to change now cause if she wakes up and sees me in my hero suit, she could find out who I am. I took out my headphones when I heard a knock at the door.

I turned at the door and looked through the peephole and saw Ranger. He looked scared and he had his Jr. with him. I quickly closed my door to my room.

I had no time to change to my shirt and sneakers so I hurried back and opened the door that Ranger was at. "Hey Range! What's up?" He looked passed me and moved toward the door, he must have thought I'll let him in but I had my foot at the door. "Russell. I think someone entered your house, at your balcony." I kept my cool

"By what do you mean no one else is here? It's just me here. I'm not hungry if you're about to ask. I ate at the diner before coming home. How's Madison by the way, she enjoyed herself at the splatfest, huh? I bet you got major kills." I said. Ranger shook his head "I'll tell you that later. I gotta make sure your fine." He said as he was pushing the door.

"No!" I sharply said. I started to feel angry. He looked at me in surprise. He said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Dude. If you don't want me to enter now, I totally understand. You need space, but please don't lock out your family." He moved back, guess he got the picture.

I responded "Yeah. But now was a bad time." I was on my way closing the door when he said "Hey. Madison and I thought about bringing our forces together with you and we can make it too the top of the rank in the Rank Battles they have here." I poked my head out to him as calming as I said "Yeah. Goodnight bro." I closed the door.

Soon there was purple filling my view of sight. My brain was hurting. Then in a moment I found myself on the ground with my hands holding me up with support. I shook my head as the pain and the purple view went away. I stood up and opened the door to my room. The girl was still resting on my bed. I pulled up a chair near the bed, and sat there thinking just now.

I got in a mood with the zapfish and now with my brother. It must be the stress of saving the city and fighting against the octarians. I have a long day and I needed the well deserve rest I need for tomorrows turf battles. Then I felt myself go to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25-Waking up

Chapter 25

O

N

L

E

E

The sun's rays were on my face for a good morning. But I knew it wasn't a good morning. I moved a bit and found myself on a bed. I looked over my clothes and the lime colored ink was gone. I remember seeing Agent 3 at the Octo Lands.

There was a blast and now I find myself in some room. I got out of bed and looked out the window that was near it. I had my jaw hit the floor because if I think what I think it is, but I am in Inkopolis. I heard a clang and instantly turned around. There was a boy in a white shirt, red shoes and glasses over his head. Also his four tentacles on his head. Though strangely it's like I met him before.

He was holding a tray with a plate with 3 layered pancakes, and milk. He seemed a put shocked to see me up a sudden. It was quiet for a while but he broke the silence. "H-Hey your up!" He put the tray down on the bed. I asked him "Where am I? Who-"

"Relax pinky. You're in Inkopolis at Sandy's Tower. T-The name is Russell. R-Russell Bismuth." He seems okay for a inkling, but with those freckles he looks cute. "Thank you, Russell, but I must be going." I looked for my bags but they weren't here. I turned to him "What happened to my bags?" He said as I was searching "Well I was on my way home when a stranger told me to take y-you home and care for you since h-he said you had…. no home." I looked up at him I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. I got up to my feet, I was planning to leave but who can leave without a empty stomach. I took the plate of pancakes.

The smell of cinnamon and chocolate filled my lungs. It smelled really good. I felt my stomach growled, and I guessing Russell heard it too. He said "I didn't know what y-you wanted so I went for the usual and put some chocolate chips in it to add a pop." I looked up to him as I took a triangle cut into my mouth. "Thank you again." The pancake was warm and fluffy in my mouth and the chocolate did make a great blend with it. Then I heard a growl but it wasn't me this time. Russell blushed and said, "I guess that means I gotta have some food too." He left the room. I took another bite of the pancake. For a inkling, he can cook. I was looking out the window already fed and ready to move out when a knock came at the door and Russell came in with a batch of clothes and shoes.

"I had these clothes, and if you want you can change to it. Well not because you look bad in those, y-you look g-great. I just thought you would want some clothes here. N-not that your homeless or whatever. I'm just trying to help." He set the clothes on the bed. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything… huh… just call out." I smiled at him and nodded. In return he waved and left. I looked at the clothes he brought me. There was a squid hairclip. The Squid Hairclip had a small barrette with the "S" logo on it, complete with the gray bubble pattern at the bottom. The shirt was a burgundy short-sleeved shirt and the dark gray long-sleeved shirt worn underneath it. On the front of the short-sleeved shirt is a black and white anchor design, and at the bottom is a small blue tag with an even smaller anchor on it in white, and the end of the long-sleeved shirt can just be seen poking out just below it. The shoes were black and dark gray hiking boots with lighter grey squares on the sides and sky blue laces. On the tongue is what appears to be very small inkling text in yellow-green. The soles are black and feature a yellow arrow pattern, with a logo seen on small tag above the heel. The boots come with dull khaki socks that just poke over the top.

I looked at myself. The clothes have been worn out. I guess it was time to give it a new start. I changed to the clothes Russell got me, and went out the door. I walked door a little hallway and found Russell, looking out the window. I said, "Excuse me." He turned quickly. I guess those turf battles he must have been in made him aware of his surroundings. He said " Wow. Y-you look great!" I blushed and said "Thanks." I caught myself blushing and stopped blushing "So what do you do for fun?" I'm guessing he wasn't ready for that "I… Huh?... Oh… well… We do Turf wars…and rank battles." He rubbed his fingers together and then said "Hey before we go what's your name?" I said to him as he was going to the door "My name is Onlee Oditi."

We made it to Inkopolis and it was the greatest thing I have seen in on that day. I looked around and saw a guy with a paintball mask was looking at me. He winked at me. I turned away from him. What does he think he is? It the corner of my eye I saw him walking up to me.

"C'mon Onlee, lets head to the weapon shop. I'm guessing you don't have your weapon with you." Russell said to me. We made it to the weapon shop and there was a shell on the floor. There was nobody there right now. Russell walked up to the shell and knocked on it. "Yo, Shells, you home?" He said.

I grabbed Russell's arm cause instantly the shell moved and out came was a circled face with large goggles on his eyes, he has a green- brown shirt that matched his pants. He also had dark brown shoes, with a red belt and a golden buckle on it. His big eyes set upon Russell and I. He smiled and said "Hello, hello! What kind of weapon are you in the market for?" He seemed happy for a little guy. Russell moved to the side

"Sheldon, I want you to met a new friend. Onlee, this is Sheldon. He is Inkopolis weapons crafter." Russell said. Sheldon gave a salute "Welcome to Ammo Knights Onlee, Russell. What brings you here?"

"Onlee here needs a weapon." Russell said. Sheldon nodded "Ok. But I'm all out of supplies right now."

"C'mon Sheldon you've got to have something. She wont get back on track if she cant do anything."

Sheldon thought a bit and then had an idea. He went to the back, and in a few seconds he come out with a small orange gun. Sheldon said as he was handing me the weapon "This is the N-ZAP '89. This is all I have now, but you can come back tomorrow. I will have the supplies to make the new weapons and you'll have enough for the weapon you want." I took the gun. It looks just like the one when I was at the octo lands…. Before I was banished.

I didn't know but I realized I was tearing up. I felt an arm come around me and I heard Russell speak "Hey. I don't know what happened to you… But I would do all I can to help." I wiped a tear off and nodded. I guess this is going to be my new life. I am living with the inklings. We went out the store and Russell pulled me to the big green tower. "This is where we do the turf wars and everything." Russell said.

Just as he was about to continue a voice came from behind. "Well, well, well! What do I have here?" I saw Russell give a face and said "Turquoise, now's not the time." I turned around to face the incomer and it was that boy again. The one with the mask. I stepped back, from him. Turquoise spoke "Russell, buddy! Who's your friend here?" I shrugged and said, "Leave us alone. We have important work to do." He put his hands in the air "Okay, I didn't mean to upset you toots." He looked at Russell "Hey noob, are you ready to lose your match today." Russell responded angrily "Anytime, buddy." Turquoise snapped his fingers and three more inkling came by. They looked mean and meant business.

Russell pulled out his phone and called up some inkling. In a few minutes 3 inklings ran up the hill with Russell. One of them was Orange, another was green, and the one next to him was a girl with purple hair. Russell said to them "Orange, L.L., Sally. You guys ready for a squad battle." I'm guessing the one that is Sally said, "I'm totally in." The one in orange said, "You know I'm going to help." The one that was green just nodded silently, and the 8 inklings were going inside the tower but Russell turned around and looked at me. He said "Onlee you can come and see how the battle is. So you know… you can see the action." I chuckled Russell was shy; I'll give him a point on that. (What Russell, you were shy, I saw you blushing.)


	27. Chapter 26-Pink Eye

**_Listen I just wanted to say Thank you all you people that have been reading this story so far. Relax it's not the end of the book yet. I just wanted to let you all know that when I get about 6 to i don't know... 9... maybe. I'll be making anew exclusive part of the book that wouldn't be in this book. Totally shock huh? If you so happened to be the reviewer 8 or 9. Don't forget to put your clothes and weapon of choice. You character will be in it. He/She could be a big help to Agents of INK or could be a problem to them. Hey tell me what you guys think of the story. Thank you all so much. 1,047 views today! WOOOHOOOO!_**

Chapter 26

O

N

L

E

E

I found out where Russell's turf war was being held. They called it Urchin Underpass. I went to a large room that led to the underpass area. I heard loud cheers at the end of the hall, and an inkling boy with his hat backwards rushed right passed me saying "Coming Madison, I want to get the best seat for this battle." A little girl inkling came to my side and looked up at me. We both stared at each other until she broke the connection and ran off to her friend.

I went through the hallway shielding my eyes by the sun's rays. As soon as I focused, there was a large turn of an intersection above my head. I smelled the polluted air and coughed. It was lot better in Inkopolis it was fresher there. There was a large crowd on the seats; even some inklings were at the intersection's edge.

I made my way to a seat near a section of the seats that was called "Center Plaza". Soon everyone was quite when a cat came out. He spoke to the microphone "meow" which meant "Welcome to an exciting Turf war! I am Judd the cat, judging this battle when it over." The inklings roared out. Judd moved his arm to one side of the battlefield

"Meow. Meow. Mew On this side is the battlefield we have colors lime green and the other is dark blue-purple." Judd jumped on to a vending machine and clawed on the ledge for a while, but he managed to get up on the ledge. He wiped some sweat of his forehead and said "meow, meow! Now all has been said. Paint the most turf and claim victory. Let the Turf war begin!" The crowd cheered loudly, I have been to practice at home and done some battles but seeing the real thing with inklings. Now that's a different story.

I looked over to the dark blue-purple color, not because Russell's hair was blue, it just seemed that he would be there, but no it was Turquoise and his team. I guess that meant Russell, was in the lime color area. I found him at the back of his team. He was speaking to them about strategy or something. They nodded and Russell lifted his gun in the air. There was another roar in the air.

"Ready…. GO!"

Immediately Orange shot forward while Sally threw a Sprinkler to her right. Russell dipped into his ink and swam where Orange shot. L.L. started to shoot the left side. I looked over to Turquoise's squad and two were advancing to the other teams base while, Turquoise rolled at his base's area.

I do hope Russell knows what he is doing. Soon Russell got to the center of the battle. He stood his ground with a Rapid Blaster Pro. It was a fire red color, as if it could shot fire out of it. Russell was doing well with his Splattershot till an inkling came up the incline with a large weapon with her. It was huge and glittery as well. Did she add the pop herself? Just then I heard a voice from the crowd "Heavy Splatling Deco! Show em' how to use it!"

SPLAT!

Went the one Russell was against, but Russell had no time to react to the Heavy. The ink behind him was blue. I looked away to not see Russell get splatted.

SPLAT!

I looked back to the battlefield and Russell was still standing on his feet. I was confused; the heavy was about to splat Russell. Just then I see Sally raising her hand in the air. I sighed with relive. I began to look for Turquoise when I saw him appear right behind Russell. I looked at him and instantly he was gone.

SPLAT!

The battle was going on for a while. It looked like blue was winning, then it was lime that looked like they were winning. Soon the countdown was on. Everyone roared out at the same time.

"10…9.."

I saw Russell splat a girl inkling as soon as her shield ran out.

"8…7..."

Turquoise now appeared in front of Russell.

"6..5.."

Russell jumped over Turquoise's attack.

"4…3.."

Russell twisted around to face Turquoise, as Turquoise turned around his roller for his kill.

"2…1… STOP!" A loud roar came out in the area.

Judd looked over the battlefield with a drone that was in the air. Judd stood for a moment, did a couple of nods. He turned around, and gave a little dance. I looked to the side and some of the inklings were sweating and nervous to see who won. He pointed up a lime colored flag in the air. The crowd cheered in the sight of the flag was raised.

"Meow! Stop! They didn't win." The ones that was cheering the lime team stopped cheering and was in confusion. Judd showed up on the monitor that Turquoise's team won by 0.8%.

"What!" I said. I saw Russell bent down. It must have felt really bad to lose like that. Sally put her hand on his back and said something to him. Russell shook a bit and calmed down a bit. Soon the monitor went up and showed Turquoise speaking to it. "Well, everyone c'mon cheer up this proves that I was a lot better than him, and his friends." I felt like walking up to his and smack him in the face. Sure they may have lost but to brag about it, especially in front of them was just bad. Russell got up but he's eye color was different. Wasn't it green, then why was it pink now?

At the monitor it turned to him as he responded "Hey, Turquoise. Just because we lost today doesn't mean we aren't giving up. Yes you can call me a noob all you want. Everyone can say that, but my squad here. They are the best squad anyone can ask for. I know it on my mind, my soul, even my heart." The screen moved to Turquoise "Whatever noob. You saw that **your** team is the best; they are the best to you. If they were the best then they would've been on **my** team." Turquoise moved his hand to a signal to go away. "Now why don't you go home and cry about like every time you've been here." That made Russell I think lose it. His pink eyes glowed a bit pinker. Then in a second Russell and Turquoise were dog piling each other.

POW! Russell gave a left hook to Turquoise.

WHAM! Turquoise threw Russell to the wall. Russell landed to the ground and uppercut Turquoise at his jaw.

I stood there in shock as Russell's and Turquoise stood there in awe. Russell screamed and pulled out a big punch squared at Turquoise face. As that was about to happen Turquoise kicked Russell's face as Russell's fist crashed into him.

The two boys stopped fighting. One of Turquoise's ally helped Turquoise up but he shoved her away. "I don't need help." He said without looking away from Russell. Russell got up too, and he was furious. Just as the fighting could continue Orange shot with her Kelp Splat Charger between the two boys. Russell and Turquoise looked at Orange. From the view of the monitor Russell had a bruise on his check and was bleeding lime ink from his mouth. Turquoise on the other hand had a soon to be black eye, a big bruise on his jaw and a tooth gone. Orange spoke "Ok that is enough! Turquoise good game ok, but stop being a jerk." She then turned to Russell as he was still panting, with teeth bared and his eyes still pink. "Russell, stop you did good." Russell's eyes changed quickly back to green and walked away

"Yeah Orange, but not good enough." He turned squid and super jumped away. I looked at the ground. I couldn't believe something like that happened. Not the fighting but the eye change. Hasn't anyone else noticed that?

I spoke to the person next to me "Excuse me but was it me or did Russell's eye change color?" The inkling looked at me and said "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to that. It must have been you." I looked to where Russell squid jumped away. I know what I saw, and it wasn't right.


	28. Chapter 27-Anger is key

Chapter 27

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I slammed the door making the walls and some of the pictures up on the wall shake. I would have not done that but something was wrong with me. I felt it inside me, wanting to get out. The fight with Turquoise shouldn't have happened. I wouldn't do that; my family knows I'm not violent.

I took a deep breath and the images came back again. It was purple in the air and when I saw Turquoise, well… the thing was he looked like Turquoise. I shook my head Turquoise is not an Octarian.

I walked up to the kitchen and got myself a drink. I looked at the can of Coke-Cola as it shined in the sunlight. I was walking back to me room I stumped my toe on the one of the dining table.

Pain ran up my toe to my head but then anger as well. It took over, whatever it was. Everything was getting purple again. I even felt my heart beat on my head. I heard a crash and things breaking, but I couldn't see clearly. Everything looked like it was all shaking. Soon the ground was gone and my head started to hurt really badly and everything went black.


	29. Chapter 28-It's what family matters

Chapter 28

R

A

N

G

E

R

I couldn't believe my very eyes. My own brother just beat some guy up. ( Nice job Russell.) Thought he deserved it, but still I have never seen Russell be like that. Madison and I were walking up the stairs to check on Russell. When we were getting to his door, we were a few doors down and there was an inkling at his door. I didn't know who she was but she was about to knock at my brother's door. Madison started walked up to her before I could say anything. "Hi there!" Madison said. The girl with a squid hairclip, a layered anchor squid force shirt and her pro trail boots turned to us.

She shrugged at Madison "H-Hello." She said. Madison gave a warm smile "I'm Madison and this is Ranger." She looked at me and back to Madison "Im Onlee. Nice to meet you."

"I remember seeing you before the turf battle with my brother. What are you doing here?" Madison said. Onlee rubbed her arm "Well, Russell had a tuff time there. I was going to ask if he was ok"

Madison raised and lowered her eyebrows at me. (Was I supposed to get the hint? I don't know) I said, "Yeah we was on our way to meet him as well." Onlee nodded and motioned her hand to the door when Madison said "So how did you two met?" Onlee quickly looked at Madison and her cheeks flushed with red. Just before she could say anything we heard a big crash in the apartment. I knocked on Russell's door. "Russell? You ok in there?" Then there was another crash and things falling. I back up from the door and slammed onto it. It wasn't moving. I said to Onlee and Madison "C'mon guys. On Three ok." Madison and Onlee stood by my side.

"1"

My foot touched the wall.

"2"

I prepared for the run and slam part.

"3!"

We charged forward and the door burst open. Russell must have opened it because we were on the ground in his apartment. I looked up and Russell wasn't even near the door, though there were splinters on the ground. As I was letting my arm rest from the hard fall Madison said in a low voice "Ranger…" I saw her face looking at the end of the room. The table I saw from nights ago was broken in half and the legs were scratched and broken. Though Madison wasn't looking at that, because behind it was Russell's back. He was breathing heavy and his hands were open and shaking.

Madison called out "Russell, are you ok?" Russell turned at us.

There was something different with him. His pupils are pink. I grabbed Madison to me, fear stuck over my body. Russell jumped toward Madison and me, anger was in his eyes and his teeth were sharp looking too. Just as I though he was about to get us Onlee swung the broken table leg in the air and struck Russell on his head. WACK! Direct hit!

Russell landed at the edge of my foot, and was out cold. Onlee grabbed Russell and putted him on the sofa that the pillows were tossed around. Onlee turned to the door and locked it. Madison passed out of the scare Russell was giving. Onlee went to the freezer and got an ice cubes. She putted them in a plastic bag and put it against my bruised arm, while on my good arm was holding Madison's head as she rested on my chest.

Onlee sat down on the floor in front of me. I said "Hey thanks for what you did there." Onlee looked up at me and said "Y-Yeah. I didn't mean to knock him out like that. It just that he was going to hurt you and your sister." I nodded. I knew what she meant, that Russell was going to hurt us like what he did to Turquoise. The pink in his eye showed proof. Something was wrong with my brother. Tomorrow, I would have to take Russell to the hospital. They need to see what wrong with him. Does he have rabies? Maybe.


	30. Chapter 29- Unidentified Flying Object

Chapter 29

O

R

A

N

G

E

I saved managed to save 2 zapfish so far, with L.L. Why with L.L.? Well because Blue and I had a fight earlier. When we were in a kennel together, ready to get a zapfish on the other side there was a large Octarian in a large flying object. When we spawned we have seen the zapfish from the distance. "I see the zapfish over there." I said pointing to the light. "Blue loked where I was pointing and nodded. Suddenly Capn' Cuttlefish's voice appear

"Agents Orange, and Blue. There on the flying saucer is the octostriker. If he sees you out of your ink, he will fire an inkstrike at you. Be cautious and hide in the ink to avoid the inkstrikes being strked." We have pushed thru the defense they had. After splatting some octosnipers Capn' pointed out as well, it was easy to get them, but it wasn't easy with inkstrikes falling down on you if you don't move fast. We jumped to the saucer, and were about to engage the creature directly.

The creature floated out of the pool and began to fly around. Blue took the left while I took fire at the creature. It's eyes glared at me angrily and it shot out an inkstrike. I've managed to jump out of the way before it landed on the saucer. I lost balance and fell off the saucer."Ahhhh!"

I quick reflex I grabbed onto the ledge. "Orange! Are you ok?" I heard Blue say. With only one arm pulling myself up and tossed my sniper on the saucer to climb back up. "I'm fine Blue thanks for asking." As I pulled myself up I looked over to Blue. He seemed to be distracting the octostriker. I grabbed my sniper and put a full charge and splatted some octocopters around. After splatting some around my area the octostricker gave out a yell and was splatted.

I saw Blue on the other side of the saucer out of breath but putted up a thumb up in the air. Then Blue went to get the zapfish, I heard a sudden swoosh. I looked around to make sure the area was cleared and it was. I know I'm not going crazy I know I heard something. I looked up in the air and then I saw it. An inkstrike was in the air. It must've happened right when Blue splatted the octostriker, it must have shot another inkstrike at the last moment, and Blue was underneath its mark. "Blue! Move you butt! Move!" I yelled at him. He snapped back "Yeah, like I'll let you take the credit." I had no choice I tackled him away from the zone it would strike at.

KABOOOM!

We were in the ditch with the zapfish, but we didn't get splatted. He got up and busted the shield opening the zapfish within it. "Booyah! I saved the zapfish!" He looked at me and said "Hey Orange c'mon you know I did awesome. Single- handedly took that octosrticker on."

I turned to him and slapped him face. To be honest I didn't want to do that, I had to teach him something. "What's wrong with you Blue! Everything you doing here is reckless, and stupid.'" I put my hands on my head "Just like in turf battles at home, you just want to follow you own rules and not give a damn about anybody. How are we suppose to be a team if you keep acting like this? I'm surprise your in the blue team at home, but in reality you shouldn't even be in the blue team."

He looked at me and growled "You know what?! I tired of you being here. I just want to prove to the other inklings or to the world that I can do this. You may have saved my ass in that kennel but remember the other kennel when you were cornered like 3 times. There was no 'thank you' or 'I appreciate it'!"

He then turned away from me "Orange you just can't admit that I am better at this!" I snapped back him "No Blue, your not. Agent 3 has more experience with these Octarians. He is the one we have to learn from." Blue stood for a moment and as he said "Orange. Listen t- the thing is it's that I was to have your-"

I said to Blue "It's fine lets just go." The daydream of what happened between Blue and I was gone, static noise came from my headphone. I'm guessing L.L. had it to cause he put his hand on his headset too. "Calling all Agents of INK. Report to me ASAP!" It was Capn Cuttlefish and he sounded worried.


	31. Chapter 30-Missing Agent 3

Chapter 30

O

R

A

N

G

E

L.L. and I arrived at Capn' Cuttlefish's house. Inside was Blue, Sally, Capn' Cuttlefish and two other inklings. One was wearing a beany hat with a star on with and shades blocking her eyes. The other had a baseball cap on with a cloth that I see the doctors wear in the office. They seemed familiar but also that I never seen tem before. Capn Cuttlefish spoke "Agents of INK, I would like you to meet Agent 1 and Agent 2." Agent 1 put two fingers in the air and moved it back down to her waist. Agent 2 just simply nodded. I was confused; if everyone was here then we should be accounted for. I looked around and Agent 3 wasn't here. I said to Capn' Cuttlefish "Excuse me, Capn' but aren't we missing someone." Capn' Cuttlefish looked down and closed his eyes with his arms on his back "That's the thing Orange. Agent 3 is missing." I looked at him. Agent 3 the one that was our leader and after a couple weeks he's just gone? "Capn' don't you know who he is?"

"Orange. I don't know who he is. He was… pure he had to join no matter what. I forgot to ask him but…" He knocked on his head "This old geezer just forgot."

Blue then said "Cant we just contact him." Agent 1 replied, "He hasn't called back in 4 days. Not even a short message." Capn' continued, "I need you to go to the limits of inkopolis and do a scan with the squid beacons. With them out in the city, I can quick scan the buildings for a unique code that I only put on each of our headsets."

I looked at Blue, and some how on cue he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while till Sally grabbed my shoulder. I turned to her and she said, "You know you guys had you and Blue had you microphones the kennel before we changed." I blushed. Oh my god, I can't believe they knew. Sally then said "Relax Orange it was just me. I only know and I'm not going to tell." I nodded to her, now the zapfish had to wait we had to find Agent 3.


	32. Chapter 31- A surprising visit

_Hello and thank you all for reading my story. I have a new part to it and it's call Splatoon:Today's Future. If you have been reading this book, keep reading this but the new one is exclusive. It will **NOT** be included to the Agents of INK but enjoy it though. It should shock you a bit and possible chance make you feel like when is the next part will happen. Also I started Deviant Art. So there's a 'Russell' picture there so if you want see him there. It's under the same name as my username here. RussellInkling. Shouldn't be to hard right. The other inklings will appear there too so you can know how they look a big shout out to TamarinFrog (gave me the idea to make a Spaltoon story) and to OctoInkling75. Just keep reading OctoInkjling you never know what I can to do these Agents. Well then farewell, and don't get splatted along the way. Want to see you inklings in the time of battle lets see those reviews people.  
_

* * *

Chapter 31

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I groaned the major headache got to me and must have made me passed out. I looked around and I was on a bed in a green and purple room. I realized I was in my room. I felt a hand on my hand and turned to see who it was and it was Onlee. She was sleeping and I chuckled to myself.

She looked cute sleeping, though her head it slipping off her other hand to keep balance. I laid on bed and just staring at her. How can I resist this inkling? She's just so… like wow. (Stop it you guys it totally wasn't no puppy love) So then as I moved a finger from my hand Onlee shot up awake. She looked surprise at first but then realized it was just me.

Onlee smiled "Hey." I said back to her "Hey. How long was I out?" She looked worried and then she looked at her hand. She blushed and moved her hand away. "Sorry, but you've been knocked for about 3 days and 5 hours." I rubbed my head. "I guess the headache was really bad." Onlee looked at me for a few minutes and said with putting her hand on my hand again

"Russell, something it happening to you. Your eyes they were green for a while but then it was pink." I got out of bed and walked up to the bathroom with Onlee following. I looked at the mirror and my eyes were green, as they always were. I turned around facing Onlee as she was at the door. "Russell I'm serious. At the night of the turf war, I met your siblings and when we entered, your eyes were pink." She stopped and looked away from me.

I touched her shoulders "What? What happened?" She looked at me again and she was in tears a bit. "Your eyes were pink, just like when you fought against Turquoise." I remembered Turquoise and what he said about my friends. Then I saw some purple again. "GRRRUGH?!" I was having the headache again. I felt like toppling over, but Onlee caught me.

My body was hurting but my head was worse. I shook my head and then I heard Onlee she sounded worried "Russell. C'mon Russell fight it. Don't let it control you." Her voice it was scared but soothing. Then the purple mist was going away. I looked at Onlee, and she grabbed my cheeks.

I guess she was checking on my eyes because she was staring at them for a while. It was awesome being close to her; I wanted to lean toward her. Then after a few minutes she lessened her grip on my face.

If I am acting like this, then something it wrong. Just then there was a knock on my door. Onlee and I got up and walked to the door. I unlocked the locks and opened the door. Standing there were 4 familiar faces, with 2 other inklings with them, all of them wearing hero suits?


	33. Chapter 32-Could it be?

Chapter 32

O

N

L

E

E

 _Few days ago before Russell woke up_

* * *

I woke up on the sofa again. I was having the same dream again. It was about Agent 3, that he didn't splat me. He said to me in my dream "Hey Onlee. You are looking really good now. See I told you I would keep you safe." I said to him "Why did you save me? I'm an octarian." He put his hand up in the air. "I know that because I am in your head. The real me isn't." Agent 3 put his hand out at me. "Take my hand." I didn't know what he wanted me to do but I accepted it. He gripped onto my hand and I felt fear like a snake it is about to sink it's two fangs into me. He pulled me up to him face to face; I could feel the heat off his face. "I can't believe you felt for that. I knew you're an Octarian, I just wanted to see you in full health before I finish you off". I felt something cold on my waist.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I fell on my stomach. He shot me on my upper hip with that hero shot of his. Pain went all over my body. It was hurting so much. I looked up at him, but he aimed his weapon at my face.

BAM!

That is how I woke up. I removed the blanket that was resting on me as sweat was pouring off my cheeks. I don't believe in dreams but if Agent 3 knows I am better, he may come for me. I had to maintain hurt until I know I could make a break for it. I went to the bedroom to check up on Russell. He is resting on his bed still asleep. He looks so peaceful since he was last night. The image was still on my head. Russell's iris and pupils were pink. Something happened to him but now isn't the time. Why? Because, I went up to the mirror and saw myself for the past 4 days. That I had no idea but I looked like an inkling. I had the black markings of heavy eyeliner around my eyes. I touched the black markings.

I really am an inkling. I chuckled to myself, I was happy that now I could be a inkling now. Then fear gripped to me, how did I get this way? Was it because I was banished? I had to find out, but how? It was to many questions I had to find out now. I went for the door when I heard Russell starting to cough. Like a mother I turned toward Russell's room and entered. Russell was resting on his bed, like he was when I checked on him earlier. Then that's when I noticed it. There was a slight color of purple mist coming out of his mouth. I leaned closer to view it. I shot back. I knew that smell and it was an Octarian drink. It was used as disruptors when we are using it in it be. Is Russell the one I'm afraid off? Is he Agent 3?!


	34. Chapter 33- Pancakes please

Chapter 33

O

N

L

E

E

Present

When Russell opened the door there was 6 inklings with the same clothes on. They dressed up like Agent 3, but it was even stranger how they all were at Russell's door.

Russell spoke "A… Agents of INK?! Wha-What brings you here?" An agent with a paintbrush spoke "We are looking for somebody, and the location led to here." Russell stammered back "Wh-Who are you looking for?" he said. One of the agents with a roller weapon said "Well we are-" The Agent that had a beany hat "Agent 3."

The one next to her smacked her in the back of the head "Info that shouldn't have gotten out." I looked at their eyes (all of them) and they looked tired like if they have been up all night.

I said the impossible " Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Russell turned at me. I could tell on the look on his face like if he didn't want any part of this with the agents. An agent with a sniper weapon said "No it's ok. We'll be on-" Just then another agent with a golden aerospary with a jungle hat on his head whispered to the agent with the sniper.

The Agent with the sniper froze from her words and said "In matter of fact, we would like to join you for breakfast." Russell in surprise moved from the door. "W-well then come in then." As he closed the door he said, "What would you like?" The agents turned at Russell and said at the same time "Pancakes."

I'm guessing Russell made breakfast for some other inklings and the word spread that he was a good cook.

30 minutes later there was 8 plates set out on the table. In the middle was a large stack of pancakes set out on the table. As we were about to start munching on breakfast, there was another knock on the door. Russell got up from the table and went to the door. I couldn't see who was there at the door, but I heard a voice that I knew from before. I heard the door close and saw 3 inklings come to the table with Russell.

It was Ranger and Madison. "Hey Onlee" Madison waved at me. Then she looked around the room noticing the other Agents. Ranger's mouth opened to the floor as he turned to Russell. Russell gave a look to him as if telling him I had no idea. The next inkling came as well giving the face that Ranger did.

She is a inkling girl with yellow eyes and slightly tan like Russell, with pair of red sunglasses that the glasses are a shade of deep red with two gold circles on each side for decoration. The lenses are transparent, and are tinted a dark color. A squid satin jacket that was aqua green color with a white stripe on the arm, and has a design on the front that I cant really call out, and soccer cleats. She was carring a Dual Squelcher on one hand and the other was a aerospray RG. She turned to Ranger and started bopping him on his head "Why didn't you say you were friends with the agents of INK!"

Russell said "So who is she, Range?" Ranger snapped back to reality as Madison pulled out her Agent of INK trading cards showing to an agent with the paintbrush. "Oh huh… Russell, Onlee this is Kristy. I met her at battle yesterday and I told her about my brother making pancakes and she seemed interested. I saw Russell open the door so I guess he's cool with it." I turned to Russell as he blushed. He must have not been told his cooking was good. Russell nodded "If the Agents are cool with it."

The one with the green baseball cap said, "It's alright. As long as I get the pancakes." We all started to eat the pancake. I don't know how Russell did it but he has done it again. The fluffy taste of pancake was too good. I heard some "hmm's." and "whoa's." They must be enjoying it like I was. It was quiet for a while till Russell broke the silence.

"So what happened to him?" Ranger, Madison and Kristy looked at each other. It wasn't there fault they came, but the agent with the sniper said as she looked at Russell, "Nothing is wrong with Agent 3. It's a false alarm, that's all. He is just testing us. Pretending to be a zapfish we have to locate."

Everyone that wasn't an agent nodded. Surely he wasn't here, or was he because if he were here then they would've found him now, if he wasn't then he isn't here. But the Agents are here. It was just Russell and I that were here at his home. I looked at Russell trying to compare Agent 3 to him. They looked nothing alike. Agent 3 looked like all his life he was been only at war.

Russell… he well… in the last few days I earned he is… shy. (Well **incredibly shy.** ) He is also brave, strong, caring, optimistic, adventurous and curious, but the mist that was coming out of his mouth. I knew what I had to do. I stood up, as everyone looked at me "Excuse me everyone I have to be somewhere." Russell awkwardly stood up to " I as well have to go." Then I guessed that told the others in the room to start going. "Well Russell I do love the pancake. Though we have to go to. Agent 3 needs to be found." Said the one with the sniper. Everyone made there way to the door.

As we all left the apartment I looked to my right and there was a inkling watching us. His mouth touched the ground in aw as the Agents of INK, Russell, Madison, Kristy, Ranger and I were outside at the door. I turned away from the boy and made my way to a open space outside the building. I squid jumped into the air, and I knew where I was going. I was heading to the Octolands. Alone, and a little shaken up.


	35. Chapter 34-Angry much?

Chapter 34

B

L

U

E

I don't know about this but I believe we were just in Agent 3's house. Agent 3 is Russell how could I not notice that. It was a good thing I studied detective work. Russell seemed tensed and nervous when we got here. He must be Agent 3. The thing that got me was that inkling girl that was with him. I never have seen her around before. I know this city. I've been here my whole live. I have to watch her.

After us Agents went back to our rounds for the day, I decided to follow this Onlee. I saw her go to an ally way and in a few seconds she squid jumped into the air. I had to follow her. She was in a hurry. It probably means no good news.

I immediately turned into a squid to prepare myself for the jump when a voice came out of nowhere, which stopped me cold. "Agent Blue. I see you are in a jumpy mood." I turned to see who it was. It was Agent 3, or should I say Russell. I said to him angrily as he let me lose the jump. "Now is not the time Russell" I clenched my fists"Your crazy girl friend of yours launched herself somewhere." I don't know what I did but I pissed him off, and some how had purple eyes that glowed against me. Then I remembered from the turf war Orange was in. I was at behind the glass corridors when I saw Russell get angry. If I remember correctly he had purple glowing eyes. But this is different not only his eyes were purple, the sclera… hrrr I mean the white part of the eye was green. Even the black markings of heavy eyeliner around his eyes were sharp and making marks enlightened with his five freckles. I knew I wasn't facing Ag- Russell anymore. I was about to fight a monster, and it was hungry for destruction. I was its main course.


	36. Chapter 35-The eye of the Krack-Octoken

Chapter 35

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I found Blue on the alleyway about to jump when I stopped him. He was speaking to me but then when he was telling me something. I remember Turquoise again. He looked like Blue. There was purple again, I was about to clam down when I saw Blue getting angry with me, but I couldn't hear his words. It sounded so distant that you can barely hear a thing. I saw his fist clench with anger.

Was he about to fight me? Then I heard him clearly as I blinked he looked more like a Octarian "Your stupid friend Onlee is scared of you. She jumped away from you to get away. She knows what you are and we are going to take you, her and all of Inkopolis out. Everything will be gone. We will have our revenge." I knew what I saw seeing. I saw an octarian about to fight me. I felt my body changing a bit forcing me to release my inner strength at the Blue imposer.

I growled and bared my teeth I was ready for the fight, but as I was about to strike at him I heard a noise and my head followed to its location. A place that looked like inkopolis but rusty and more dirtier there were Octarians.

They all were saying

"Poor Russell can't win."

"He has to have a team with him to actually do this."

"To bad he wouldn't see the day we win. Oh wait that's right we already have."

"Inklings lost all hope and now are at the Octoland, no it's now Squidlands."

I gripped onto my hero shot and charged toward all the octarians in the plaza. It was about to get messy.


	37. The END?

The End?

 _Now relax all of you this is not the end for Inkopolis. The next book is being written as I type down for you all. I have to say, Thank you all for reading so much. With out your view and reviews like 9 peeps. I would've stopped the story. When I first started I... I thought I wouldn't make it like those other writers that are writing there own. But after a week I saw sparks fly as it reached 400 views. To be honest I was bouncing off the walls when that happened. I told my friend and family. Didn't care much but it was like a baby being born onto my hands... wait that's gross. Let me rephrase that...  
_

 _*clears throat* It was like a new family memeber.. like a puppy was going to join you into your warming heart... Sounds better... yes, no.. maybe so? Anyways... back to the book a'hem_

 _The title will be the same, so send those reviews people! If you want to read some more. I mean c'mon who would leave the ending to the good parts right? I'm just pressing your buttons so you guys can freak out and stuff._

 _*In a booming voice*_

 _Remember you may never know when the Agents of INK need you!_


End file.
